Engaged
by fitzgerald
Summary: [NarutoxTemari] As part of the peace treaty right after the Chuunin Exams, Temari is sent to Konoha to marry one Uzumaki Naruto. Action, Intrigue and Romance follow the two blondes as they figure out just what this arranged marriage means for them.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer 1): Naruto is not my property, I make no claim to it, my usage of Naruto and its characters fall within fair use provisions.

Disclaimer 2): This is a fan fiction of a fan fiction, go read Betrothal by Lackey H, I thoroughly enjoyed how he set up Temari and Naruto but got tired of waiting for him to update so I wrote this.

** Engaged**  
by Fitzgerald  
Prologue

Baki looked down at the corpse of the Kazekage and his advisors. By the state of mummification they had been dead between three to six months. This news was going to send further ripples through Suna. After falling to win thanks in part to Gaara losing in a titanic struggle with a surprising Leaf Gennin, Konoha still stood and now had Jiraiya the Frog Sannin to lead its forces. Suna had no one on Jiraiya's level currently, or who at least was willing to come out of retirement.

Peace, Baki was sure, wasn't going to come cheap. There was however one unexpected dividend, Gaara had been knocked out of his madness into sanity. Though still dour, serious and bloodthirsty the boy had begun developing emotionally. Kankurou had gotten his brother to laugh after performing a prank on Baki. The cold water from the bucket had been a shocker when he had opened the door. Temari had actually managed to hug her brother and get one back. At this point Baki still wasn't sure if he wanted to put a kunai into the Uzumaki brat for stopping Gaara or thank him for saving Garaa.

Pulling back from his musings Baki nodded to his fellow Jounin. "Get word to the Council immediately. The rest of you help move the bodies we've got a Hazekage to lay to rest."

**1234567890**

Temari tried hard to remain focused as she sat waiting for the Council to call her in. The peace negotiations had proceeded rapidly between Konoha and Suna, as both councils knew that they looked weak. The invading forces had returned home a few days ago, and yesterday had been both her father's memorial along with the memorial for all the other fallen ninja. That had been draining enough, but the realization that her own father had been dead for months was a shocking bit of news, she had been looking forward to seeing things patched up between them all. Although things had been tense for years between them after he became the Kazekage and made her look after Garaa, he was still her father. Now she was the oldest in the family looking after Kankurou and her half brother Garaa. To say she was distracted wouldn't be overstating the case.

So when Baki motioned her into the council room, it took a few minutes for the lecture to kick in. In a cool voice Temari said "So to sum up I'm being sent to Konoha to marry a Leaf Nin as part of the treaty. With this being my final mission as a Shinobi of Suna."

Baki sighed and addressed his soon to be former student. "Yes. However you won't be going as a Gennin." Tossing a parcel to Temari Baki added, "You earned this. Remember to watch your back. You leave tomorrow at nightfall."

Catching the package Temari pulled out a Sand Chunnin vest. It was with a certain irony that she would be a Sand Chunnin for only a little over thirty hours that she slipped it on. Temari gave Baki a nod and walked out, her face a mask of iron.

Baki however frowned as he watched Temari leave, she had been his favourite student out of his Gennin, partially because she favoured wind techniques but also for her quick wit. Not to mention she was the most normal out of the three siblings, teaching her had been a rare pleasure, she was more than capable as a Chunnin and had been for years. Oh well with her gone he could start reading his favourite books again, Baki thought as a light blush crossed his face, Icha Icha was fine if you were straight but Kietsu Kietsu (Joy Joy) had done wonderful things with the male characters.

**1234567890**

Slowly packing her things Temari felt the tears roll down her face quietly when the door to her room opened. Her brothers didn't even have a chance to remark on her Chunnin vest and set face when she came home as she had went directly to her room. "Temari. You are ... troubled" Garaa said quietly.

"Yes." Temari could only say sadly. "Yes I am."

As the sand started to whirl around Garaa he said in a harsh dark tone "Who made you troubled." The killing intent was coming off Garaa in waves, yet for once Temari wasn't frightened, to her it felt as if Garaa was acting out to protect her, that she was perfectly safe.

Calming herself a little Temari replied as Kankurou came up the stairs. "The council. I'm being sent to Konoha as part of the treaty. I'm no longer going to be a Sand Nin."

Kankurou caught the implications immediately. "Did they say who?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"No but I'm guessing one of young men of the larger clans. Could be the shadow guy I fought." Temari replied as she thought things over. She could only hope it was someone her age, a much older man wouldn't be pleasant, Even worse it could be one of the bug users, even now Temari still got the shivers at the thought of that clan, she hated bugs.

Garaa still radiating murderous intent eyed his sister "If they hurt you I will hunt them down and kill them." Temari could only nod her thanks to her youngest brother. He wasn't able to express his emotions that well, but she knew that he would miss her.

As the sand slowly died down Garaa managed to say slowly "You are still my sister. Forever."

"I know, even if I become a Leaf Nin, you two are still my brothers." Temari said quietly.

Garaa turned and shot a glance at his brother "Help her pack. I must do something." With that ominous note Garaa left her room.

Author's Notes:

Acknowledgements: I first must openly admit I was inspired directly by lackey H's work of fan-fiction Betrothal, go read and enjoy that work first please as I know I did. This isn't a rewrite of said work however, as I've decided to tweak the scenario and write the characters as I hear the voices in my head.

Relationships: In the case of our young protagonists, Naruto and Temari, their relationship will defiantly be no more than PG. No other pairings will be getting much if any screentime other than the cannon Uchiha fan-girls and the Jiraiya still trying to pickup/cope a feel on Tsuande. By PG I mean Naruto ain't going to get anything more than some liplocking.

Sand Siblings: In this work Garaa is a half-sibling to Temari/Kankurou. Same asshole of a father, different mothers.

Bashing: No real bashing will take place, characters will be flawed but human. No ones perfect or utterly irredeemable in terms of skill. Villains are still Villains however, although there will be those in conflict with .


	2. Chapter 1

**Engaged**

by Fitzgerald

Chapter One

Kakashi looked over his team as they finished up for the day. Giving a mental sigh at the difficult topic coming up he put away his book. "Good job today. I won't be able to join you for tomorrow's tasks however I have it ready. You'll be cleaning out a house and preparing it to be taken over. The former occupant died during the attack. Sakura your in charge, here's the keys." Kakashi said as he tossed Sakura the keys and a scroll. "Sakura, Sasuke you need to follow me to a meeting. Naruto, Iruka is waiting at Ichiraku Ramen for you." Kakashi followed up.

As Naruto started bouncing from foot to foot, clearly torn between ramen and a meeting he was missing. Kakashi sighed and added for Naruto's benefit "Iruka wanted to talk to you about the meetings topic alone. He insisted."

As the grin split across his face Naruto replied "Yosh! See you tomorrow Sakura-chan. Sasuke."

As Naruto run down the road Kakashi could only sigh this wasn't going to end well. Turning to Sakura and Sasuke Kakashi said, "We're off to the academy, there's a few announcements that have to made."

As the three made it to the academy they saw the other Rookie Nine and what was left of Gai's team waiting for them. Kurenai raised her eyebrows at Kakashi and glanced at the clock. Shrugging his shoulders Kakashi said "Yo."

Asuma rolled his eyes and said simply "There's two announcements to make. First as of now Rock Lee is on a medical discharge. Second as part of the peace treaty with Sand a marriage between two of the villages Nins has been arranged."

As the words sunk in Shikamaru asked in a slightly bored tone "This affects us how?" After all it was likely to be an older Chunnin or Jounin not any of the Gennin getting married. It was troublesome.

Ino and Sakura exchanged significant glances, as long as it wasn't Sasuke they were ambivalent. After all it was only a week since the attack. Sakura was still sore from the sand user Garaa. She wasn't too sure how she was going to react to a Sand Nin joining the village.

In response to Shikamaru's question Kurenai replied, "Apparently it's the Sand kunoichi from the Chunnin exam."

Noticing the tense reactions from most in the room Choiji was still munching away and Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders, Kakashi spoke up "She was following orders. The Kazekage was killed by Orochimaru and impersonated by him to manipulate Sand into attacking. Anyone of you could be put in the same position."

As the Gennin relaxed slightly Kurenai continued on "For now you all being assigned to keep an eye out for Temari and help her adjust to Konoha. When the marriage occurs she will be made a Leaf Nin. Treat her like a future comrade, not an enemy."

"That brings us back to the first point." Gai said as he struck as his serious lecturing pose. "Until Lee recovers and once more burns brightly with the fire of youth my team is temporarily suspended. Since Konoha has much need of Jounin you will be forming four man Gennin cells. We will still train you but you don't need our supervision for D rank missions and low risk C rank missions. The assignments are as follows Tenten will be joining Team Asuma under the leadership of Shikamaru, and Neji will lead Team Kurenai. Burn with the fire of youth and do Konoha proud!" Gai proclaimed as he struck his good guy pose. Gai deflated a little after a moment as he clearly missed having Lee cheer him on.

Sakura however asked in a slightly confused voice "Kakashi-sensei who's joining and leading our team? Also who's she marrying?"

Looking up from his book Kakashi answered calmly "Temari, she apparently got made a Chunnin by Sand, in response to your first two questions. As to who she's marrying." Kakashi paused to build up the dramatic tension as he let a smile cross his face "That would be Naruto."

**1234567890**

Naruto bounded down the street trying to think what Iruka-sensei wanted to talk to him about alone. Maybe it had to do with the Kyuubi, or maybe Shukaku. Frowning at this Naruto thought of something else, maybe they were going to have a talk with everyone's parents about something, and Iruka knew that Naruto wouldn't want him to be alone as all his friends' parents glared at him. Stupid Kyuubi, Naruto grumbled to himself mucking things up. That was when Naruto realized he had reached Ichiraku Ramen. Slipping in beside Iruka Naruto said with a genuine grin on his face "Iruka sensei."

"Hey Naruto." Iruka said with a partial smile on his face. "I'm buying you dinner tonight for doing so well at the Chunnin exam. Beating Neji was no mean feat. He was his years best rookie."

Grinning at the praise Naruto replied in an aw shucks voice, "It was a good fight, but his family sure messed up his head up." Turning to the old man Naruto said "One large miso ramen to start. Then a curry ramen!"

Turning to Iruka who was eating his own ramen Naruto asked "Iruka-sensei what's the meeting about that you wanted to see me separately for?"

"Hey Naruto we'll talk after dinner alright your first bowls ready." Iruka said as he rubbed Naruto's hair. Nodding Naruto turned to his noodles and started digging in.

Iruka on the other hand turned his thoughts to earlier in the day as his appetite started to leave him.

**1234567890**

"Kakashi what's this all about?" Iruka asked as he followed the Jounin to the council room. "Are they planning on making Naruto stay in his apartment even after the buildings been condemned?" Iruka said as he considered how he and Naruto would fit inside his own tiny bachelor pad.

"No. It's bigger than that. You'll find out when you go inside." Kakashi said as he led the Chunnin onwards. The two had clashed occasionally over Naruto, but then again Iruka was a lot less persistent and quieter than Sakura's mother.

Three minutes later Kakashi grinned as he heard Iruka's bellow of "What! Are You All Insane!" The news had gone down as well as Kakashi expected it to. He himself had been surprised at the choice of Naruto, but a few of the elders and councillors had raised a few valid points in favour of the arrangements. He wasn't likely to find a family in Konoha ready to accept his pursuit of their daughter. Also Hiashi had raised the issue that Naruto as a Jinchuuriki was a priority target in any conflict and was going to be living a rather risky life. If the boy wanted a family he was better to start earlier than later.

Frankly Kakashi suspected Naruto was going to stick around for a long time to come. But then again one never knew with a Shinobi's life. The more spurious reasons Kakashi knew were directed out of hatred to Naruto, but the good in this case Kakashi thought outweighed the bad. Besides she was a spunky blond, the kid had landed a looker.

Iruka though was nearly having a heart attack. "He's twelve! How can he get married!"

Homura sighed in frustration; Sarutobi had specified that Iruka was to act as a stand in parent for Naruto. "Engaged for now. The marriage will take place when he's fourteen, which is the age of consent."

"Consent how the heck can Naruto consent to this." Iruka yelled as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

"As a ninja of Konoha he will undertake the assignment." Koharu added.

Glaring hard at everyone Iruka added "I expect of course that you'll be putting them together in Naruto's apartment of course. Which considering it's supposed to be torn down next week means the two will be on the street."

"No." Hiashi replied calmly "Given the importance of the treaty and this marriage the village will be buying the two of them a suitable property, something discreet, defendable and presentable. She is the daughter of the former Kazekage. A bachelor pad would be an insult."

From Iruka's point of view the conversation took a turn for the worse after that. A number of the old clans still arranged marriages at a young age for their children. For the rest of the ninja in Konoha it wasn't the case, and marriage treaties were usual between children of clans. In fact the only good reason Iruka heard was that Naruto was practically the only one who could face her brother. At least some council members recognized Naruto's strength.

**1234567890**

Iruka watched Naruto work his way through a tenth bowl of ramen. "Hey Naruto slow down a bit I want to teach you a jutsu after dinner. I can't do that if you have to sleep off your meal."

Eyes brightening at the prospect of a new jutsu Naruto bounced in his seat happily. "A new jutsu, that's terrific Iruka sensei you're the best!"

Slowly pushing his bowl back Naruto was torn between his two loves of ramen and jutsu's. However he had just eaten ten bowls of ramen, so that was more than enough to make a new jutsu very tempting. Jumping down Naruto said, "Thanks for the ramen old man!"

As Iruka paid up he called out "Naruto we're going to practice ground thirty three."

Nodding Naruto charged ahead, practically flying at the thought of learning a new jutsu. Would it be an elemental jutsu, or maybe a genjutsu or even better a prank jutsu!

A few minutes after Naruto got to practice ground Iruka showed up. "Hey Naruto ready to learn a new jutsu?" Iruka called out.

"Right, here goes!" Iruka said as he ran through four seals and called out "Kirei Kisoku no jutsu!"

Naruto didn't notice it but Iruka suddenly had minty fresh breath. So of course he started complaining. "Kirei Kisoku no jutsu! That's it!"

Rolling his eyes Iruka decided to fill in Naruto on the jutsu's function. "Naruto listen to me carefully. Now I'm assuming you want to date girls right?" As Naruto nodded Iruka continued on "This jutsu was designed to help on dates."

"Eh is it for perverted reasons?" Naruto said his face crunched up in concern.

"No Naruto." Iruka sighed; the conversation was going to be an absolute minefield. "Say you like a girl."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said proudly.

"Right. So do you think Sakura would want to be near you if you had stinky breath?" Iruka asked patiently.

As Naruto frowned the gears in his mind ground slowly then the answer hit him. "I get it. In case I don't get to brush my teeth after a meal this means I'll have good smelling breath."

Sighing in relief Iruka replied "Exactly. It's designed to clean your mouth and leave it smelling fresh. So say you were on a date and after dinner you want to keep talking. Just use this jutsu and your breath will smell nice. Not for perverted reasons at all."

"Cool I'm going to learn this now!" Naruto declared happily as he worked through the jutsu. Going through the hand seals Naruto shouted "Fresh breath no jutsu!"

What followed was a mist of minty air that covered half the field. Shaking his head Iruka said "Naruto this only requires the same chakra as a Henge. Not a Kage Bunshin."

From the green fog Naruto declared, "Right Iruka-sensei I'll get it this time!"

An hour later the practice ground was minty fresh and Naruto had managed the jutsu. Bouncing a little Naruto's eyes were shining "Man that's so cool, I have a jutsu counter for Kiba's nose now!"

"Alright Naruto I have something important to talk to you about. You ready to listen for a bit?" Iruka asked. After all he knew Naruto was more likely to pay attention after burning off some energy.

"Sure! I hope its something cool!" Naruto said happily.

"Right I'm guessing you've forgotten my lectures on treaties right. So when two Hidden Villages sign a peace treaty tradition has it that two ninja from the respective villages get married to formalize the treaty. Usually the weaker village sends a kunoichi to the stronger. So do you follow me on this so far future Hokage."

Frowning a little Naruto tried working things out "So the couple symbolize the deal. Do they get a choice in the matter?"

"Not usually, it's considered a duty to fulfill by each village. Kunoichi over the years have insisted on certain changes to the tradition. The two usually must be within five years of age, and they may ask to choose between a smaller selection of ninja if they can't abide the ninja original selected. These changes were instituted after a long run of the spouses killing each other and voiding the treaties. That and kunoichi growing more powerful politically helped as well."

Frowning at this Naruto motioned for Iruka to continue on.

"So given our current situation after the Sound-Sand attack what do you think is happening right now?" Iruka asked.

Looking distinctively unhappy Naruto answered, "We're negotiating with Sound and Sand."

"Just Sand. It turns out their Kazekage was killed and impersonated by Orochimaru. He tricked them into war with us." Iruka replied waiting to see Naruto's reaction.

"Idiots." Naruto snorted in disgust. To have been fooled like that, Naruto would have known right away if the Third had been replaced.

"Right. So as the weaker party in the negotiations they are sending one of their kunoichi's to Konoha." Iruka continued on "In fact I learned it's the one who wielded the fan in the Chunnin exam. Subaka Temari, she's the former Kazekage's daughter."

Recalling the girl Naruto went through his memories of the girl. From the confrontation at the start of the exams to the battles he saw her in. "Her brothers are nuts." Naruto said quietly. "Its not like she did anything really bad during the exam. I mean she was following orders right?"

"That's correct. Do you remember the lecture on orders I gave you?" Iruka asked.

"Yup, ninja must obey the orders of superior officers. Even if it is something illegal it's the superior's fault." Naruto answered.

"Right so do you hold a grudge against her?" Iruka asked carefully.

"Not for that." Naruto replied with a grin on his face. "She didn't stick around so I couldn't fight her to show my abilities off as a Chunnin candidate."

Rolling his eyes a little Iruka replied cheerfully "It took me three tries to get to the third stage. You'll do it next time for sure."

Getting serious Iruka decided to get to the real heart of the matter "This of course brings up the question of who was chosen as the ninja to marry her."

"I hope its not Rock Lee. Imagine marrying fuzzy eyebrows and having fuzzy eyebrow kids." Naruto interrupted laughing.

Sighing a little Iruka said "No not Rock Lee. Actually its you."

A pin dropped in the practice yard would have seemed loud in the silence that followed. Naruto's face had dropped and a blank stare remained for a minute. Iruka watched feeling distinctly sorry for Naruto. The poor boy had to put up with a ton of crap over the years and here he was being dumped on some more.

Authors Notes:

New Jutsu:

Kirei Kisoku no jutsu: The clean breath jutsu, a supplemental technique designed no doubt by a perverted Shinobi and passed on to willing students ever since. Of course its been billed as a technique designed for seduction missions, most Shinobi use it after dropping the mission part from the seduction. After all who wants to make out with someone who had horrible breath.

Kiriminto no jutsu: (lit. Mist of Mint): Naruto's variation of Kirei Kisoku, this jutsu fills a large area with a light green mist smelling of mint. Although it only partially interferes with sight, this mist interferes with sense of smell as it floods the area with a single scent. Of course the downside of this is that after the battle one can be easily tracked with that scent having just been soaked in it.

Author's interjection: For those who claim jutsu's can't do everything I say bullocks, Shinobi in the Naruto universe use sex as a weapon against others. Why wouldn't they develop jutsu's to make life easier, to give them just that extra boost to make the target lose themselves in lust. Just because it isn't obvious and flashy doesn't mean someone wouldn't create this jutsu only Naruto would think of making into something useful for battle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Engaged**

by Fitzgerald

Chapter Two

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in disbelief. "Naruto's the one getting married!" Inner Sakura however was excited, this meant more Sasuke time without Naruto harassing her.

Hinata however had gone pale with shock, as all the blood had left her face. Ever since their conversation before the tournament Hinata's crush on Naruto had deepened. Now her heart was being torn in two, as Naruto would be lost to her forever. Closing her eyes Hinata felt the first tears start to flow.

Neji and Kurenai both exchanged glances; Kurenai and Neji had talked before the meeting about Hinata's possible reaction. Neji had apologized to Hinata for his treatment of her, as she had been the only member of the main family to show him any kindness. Things were beginning to be patched up between all of the Hyuuga's. All due in fact to Naruto, but that still didn't mean his uncle would accept Naruto as an acceptable suitor. Hiashi had ranted about Naruto being trained by a long line of perverted ninjas, and how Naruto had joined their ranks. Neji had seen Hiashi go livid after the first public incident of Naruto's infamous jutsu.

Kurenai however was surprised that Hinata had held together so well. Before the Chunnin exam Kurenai was positive Hinata would have fainted from shock. Kurenai knew that Hinata was going after a boy who hadn't noticed her that much. The difficulties of the teenage heart were going to cause Kurenai plenty of trouble over these next few months.

Shino sat quietly as a wave of jealousy washed over him. Temari was in his opinion, a fine potential mate, not to mention her legs oh those long beautiful legs. Clenching his fists Shino started to marshal his arguments to the clan elders to urge them to switch Naruto with himself. She deserved better than Naruto.

Kiba however was on the floor howling with laughter. After a swift kick by Ino, he managed to choke out "Poor, poor girl. Being married to Naruto!" before collapsing back into laughter.

Ino after a few giggles remarked "I am so helping her shop to get better clothes on him. Hah he's a boy who needs to be whipped and fast."

Shikamaru merely remarked "Troublesome. At least Naruto can deal with her brother." Sighing Shikamaru considered the various aspects of the deal, Naruto had much improved since the academy and Temari was a strong kunoichi, this smelled like something troublesome women like his mother or Ino would cook up.

Choiji however was munching away quite happily. After all weddings brought feasts and great food, not to mention all the other social occasions. Things were looking up thanks to Naruto.

Tenten was looking forward to a rematch with Temari as powerful battle orientated kunoichi were few and far between. Hinata was still lacking confidence, so that had made her the only one among the group until now. Temari would make a welcome addition to the kunoichi ranks, and it would give her a decent rival. After having a weakness exposed in her technique she had spent time training hard to remove it, further growing her skills plus she would try and convince Temari to teach her how to use a tessen. Besides Lee would be happy to hear a rival for Sakura's love had been removed.

Sasuke however could care less about the dobe getting hitched, well maybe not nothing since Naruto knew what it was like to have no family and it would be good for him, but it was the other issue that was really bugging him. "Kakashi-sensei why is she being made a Chunnin and our leader? I mean she'll be the third in terms of strength after myself and Naruto."

Shrugging his shoulders Kakashi answered, "Sand assigned her the rank. As for why."

Seeing everyone quiet down to listen to his answer Kakashi continued on "Temari and Shikamaru had the only match where the qualities looked for in potential Chunnin could be found. Planning, strategy, keeping a level head and focusing on the mission. Leadership doesn't come from power alone. On the positive side with a Chunnin in charge you'll likely be assigned to C rank missions instead of D's."

Sakura however was wincing; Sasuke had placed her dead last on the team. In fact of the new team she was going to be the only one who hadn't made it to the third round. The only thing she had to look forward to was the fact that at least another kunoichi was on the team.

Pulling out his book Kakashi finished off by saying "Oh yes until Temari arrives Sasuke you'll be picking up the assignments from the tower each morning. That's all."

**1234567890**

"But. But. What about Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out. Even after close to two years of trying Naruto knew that he was still no closer to winning over Sakura's heart. Not after defeating Garaa who had threatened her very life, nope all he was getting from Sakura was respect. A touch satisfying but Naruto was darn sure that wasn't what he wanted. Dates, holding hands, hugging if he was lucky and even hopefully Naruto knew he was shooting for the stars with the next one, kissing.

"I know this tough for you Naruto. I pretty much lost my head at the news." Iruka said with a concerned look upon his face. Naruto's emotional and mental state could be surprising fragile on some points, Iruka knew, and he was afraid this could be one of them.

"This isn't just to prank me right. Cause if they are I'd like this over with." Naruto admitted with a sad look upon his face.

His face shifting in anger Naruto looked down at his belly and said in disgust "Its all the damn demons fault isn't it. They're choosing me because of it."

Sighing Iruka put his arm around Naruto; he knew that Naruto had received precious little physical contact in his life that wasn't associated with violence. "Partially. Some of the Council still see what's inside you, not who you are. A few of the better ones, well they figure your still going to have a hard life because of the Kyuubi so they thought the earlier you start a family the more chance you'll have to enjoy them. A few see this as an award for your actions during the exam. Some of the others just want you under a wife's thumb. One of the older ladies said 'Troublesome boy needs to have a wife to keep him under control'."

Burying himself into Iruka's chest Naruto shook for a minute. Iruka knew Naruto wasn't crying, but he still needed some means of emotional release. "Hey little brother, you alright?" Iruka asked after Naruto had stopped shaking.

Pulling himself up Naruto took a breath and asked, "She wasn't given a choice either was she?"

"I don't believe so. It's the decision a Kage or council makes, the only other choice is to becoming a missing Nin." Iruka replied honestly.

"So she's been taken from her family and told to come here. Its a mission for the both of us." Naruto said slowly as his face became resolved. "I may not like it, but its still a mission I'll fulfil."

Sighing Iruka mussed up Naruto's hair "Thanks for taking this so well Naruto. On the good news front the village is buying a house for the two of you. They'll let you know before the end of the week."

A grin split Naruto's face "Hey that is good news, I'd bet Temari would be pissed at camping out. Girls tend to be when they don't want to."

"Too true." Iruka sighed as he remembered the shocked silence on one of his date's faces when he suggested a camping trip. Frankly at this point in time Iruka wasn't surprised Naruto was getting married before him, almost all the girls he dated ended up wanting to be friends with him. It had been the comment of 'You're like a brother, kissing you just doesn't seem right' that was going to doom him to bachelorhood.

Shaking his head Iruka focused on the other message he needed to deliver. "You know Rock Lee right." At Naruto's nod Iruka continued talking. "He's going to be months recovering if ever. With the current manpower shortage four man Gennin teams are being used for D rank missions. The Jounin sensei's are being assigned missions to help cover things. So Team Gai is being suspended temporarily. Tenten has been assigned to Team Asuma, and Neji to Team Kurenai."

"Let me guess Temari will be assigned to my team." Naruto said calmly.

"Correct. Since she was made a Chunnin by Sand your team will likely get C rank missions." Iruka said with a slight smile on his face. Naruto really did have a good brain; it was getting him to use it.

"Come on Naruto lets head back, you've got a mission in the morning and I have a class to teach." Iruka said in a tired voice as he started to leave the practice ground.

**1234567890**

Jiraiya was not a happy camper; in fact the best way to describe his mood right now was irked. This was not because he had been found peeping and had failed to get away, or at least failed to cop dozens of feels while being pummelled. Nor was it because he the great Frog Hermit had been talked back to by one of his summons, a trend that was on the rise ever since the brat had signed the contract. Heck it even wasn't because Jiraiya was brooding over his fellow Sannin; well in the case of Tsuande more lusting than brooding, she was still a fine looking woman even under her genjutsu.

Koharu and Homura were pestering him to put himself forward as the candidate as the Fifth Hokage, a choice from their position that was understandable. After all Jiraiya had trained under Sarutobi and had then trained the Fourth, and who else stood out among the Konoha Shinobi as a potential candidate. Aside from the fact that Jiraiya wanted the job just as much as he wanted to participate in an all male orgy; Orochimaru coming back on his hands and knees repenting for all his past sins and vowing to give up his lust for little boys was more likely, Tsuande remained the best candidate.

Their badgering had certainly left a sour taste in his mouth but what was really irking him was the conversation he had with them regarding the Fourth's legacy, one Uzumaki Naruto. With the news of whom Suna's Council had picked as their sacrificial kunoichi for the treaty, the greybeards and doddering fools on Konoha's Council decided to pick Naruto. Oh a number of the older women grumbled that they wanted him under a woman's thumb, and a few actually thought they were doing a boy a favour since it was obvious he wouldn't be allowed to marry anyone in Konoha, but Jiraiya knew better. The majority of the idiots truly saw the boy as the Kyuubi, not as its jailor.

Sipping away at the sake in front of him, Jiraiya planned out his next course of action for the boy. Sarutobi had left him a message when Naruto had finally become a Gennin; Jiraiya had slowly started his meandering way back at that point as he followed up leads as to what Akatsuki wanted with the Bijuu. A twinge of his conscious reminded him that Naruto would have been overjoyed to receive the letters the Fourth had entrusted to him, but Jiraiya quashed it as he focused on the fact a group of S class Missing Nins were interested in Naruto and his current safety came first. No, Jiraiya thought to himself, it was time for Naruto to receive the next parts of his legacy.

It was that thought that lifted Jiraiya's mood, well that and the hefty amount of sake he was consuming. Once the whole betrothal business was over with, Jiraiya knew that the Advisors and Council would be coming after him to be the Fifth Hokage. Instead of putting on the pointy hat and sitting at the desk full of paperwork Jiraiya was going off to convince Tsuande to take up the post. At the same time he'd take Naruto with him, if Akatsuki really was after him Naruto would need a solid offensive jutsu. So instead of just a good one Jiraiya was going to teach Naruto his best one, the Rasengan. Heh, Jiraiya was already enjoying the on look on Orochimaru's face when Naruto demonstrated that jutsu.

What surprised Jiraiya however was when he felt another man slip into the seat beside him and asked quietly for a bottle of sake and held his head in his hands and moaned "Kami how could the bastards do that to Naruto. He's not even thirteen yet."

Eyes narrowing Jiraiya took a moment to scan his new neighbour and quickly realized just who it was. Iruka, Naruto's teacher and by Sarutobi's orders and Iruka's choice, the closest thing Naruto had to a guardian or family. With his heart lifting a little at the man's obvious distaste for what had been to Naruto, Jiraiya started to grin and looking up at the bartender called out "Bring several bottles over here for me and my friend, all on my tab."

Iruka glanced up and blinked in astonishment as he realized just who was sitting next to him. Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin, not to mention the one who had trained Naruto for the third stage of the Chunnin exam and author of the Icha Icha series. Why Jiraiya wanted to talk to him was quickly discovered as he poured Iruka a drink and with a cheer downed his own shot.

"Ha. That's good stuff. Glad I ran into you here Iruka saves me having to pull you out of a classroom full of brats. I'm going to be training Naruto in the future and I need to know what exactly the kid knows, so where better to get from his teacher. More importantly I need to know how the kids taking the whole treaty marriage business." Jiraiya proclaimed as he poured Iruka another drink if he was lucky he could decant Iruka with only a few more drinks of sake, he obviously wanted a sympathetic ear to talk to.


	4. Chapter 3

**Engaged**

by Fitzgerald

Chapter Three

Temari shifted slightly on the camel as she watched Garaa. Her brother instead of riding a camel was floating alongside on a pillar of sand. He wasn't sleeping, but for him the open desert seemed to bring relief. As if reading her thoughts Garaa said simply "My mind is calm here."

Floating along for another minute Garaa added in a quiet voice "I caused you much trouble."

"You didn't choose your path Garaa. Create your own now." Temari replied quietly.

"Thank you sister." Garaa replied in for him what was a happy voice. "I wish to protect you, brother and perhaps others."

"Good you do that Garaa." Temari replied as her voice started to crack. Here she was a kunoichi who wore a mask of a blood loving, killer bitch because well she was one and it helped her from puking when Garaa really got going. She was about to cry from the few simple words her youngest brother had said.

Fortunately a party of bandits that had spotted the camel train decided to attack. Against the three Jounin escorting her, Garaa and Temari they didn't last a minute. Grumbling Temari was about to get back on her stinking camel when Garaa lifted her onto his now expanded sand pillar.

As the Jounin escort raised their eyes Temari hugged her brother and started chatting away with Garaa. It was a sight that had yet to be seen in Suna. Then their mouths dropped when she mussed Garaa's hair.

"Hey Garaa remember our first mission together. We were sent against a pile of bandits. I killed my first man that day. That had been a rush." Temari chatted away with her brother under the night sky.

"Yes." Garaa replied and cocked his head to one side as he remembered something. "I killed an archer aiming at you then. He did not even have a chance to scream."

"Thanks Garaa. I didn't know that." Temari sighed happily. Then as the sand shifted bringing up a dung beetle she let out a curse as she swatted it away. Garaa merely raised his eyebrow and said "Would you like a scorpion instead."

Temari paused for a moment as various thoughts flashed across her face. Then a smile crossed her face; Garaa had just made a joke. "Very funny Garaa. Just don't turn into Kankurou he isn't the best role model."

Nodding Garaa let a ghost of a smile cross his lips "I won't. We prepared a gift for you though, copies of the family scrolls." Pausing after Temari hugged him hard, Garaa tried patting her back. A few tears soaked his shirt, but Garaa didn't mind, tears didn't rouse Shukaku's bloodlust.

It was in the comfortable silence that followed that both Temari and Garaa used to re-forge their bond as siblings as they floated across the sea of the desert.

**1234567890**

Sakura sighed in contentment; they were finally done cleaning the house. The former owner had been an old single Chunnin who had collected weapons from all over the world and not to mention a whole pile of knick-knacks. What had been worse were the multiple meals left all over the place.

Now the small house had been thoroughly cleaned, aired and all the minor things repaired. Naruto had proven surprisingly useful during the mission. He was very much used to cleaning and making minor repairs and would use his Kage Bunshins to help. Sasuke as well knew how to clean, but had spent much of his time going through the weapons.

Kakashi's notes covered the fact that they were welcomed to choose any weapons they wanted. Apparently the man's friends had taken away mementos already. After that all the useful weapons would be stockpiled and the rest judged for historical value.

Sakura had replenished her basic weaponries and had taken a ceremonial knife that was decorated with cherry blossoms on the sheath. Sasuke had merely restocked and grabbed training weights. Naruto however had found an old but still in good shape Sand battle fan. At Sasuke's questioning glance Naruto merely shrugged and replied, "Like I could afford a better present."

That of course brought up the whole subject of Naruto and Temari getting married as part of the treaty. It wasn't that the three hadn't wanted to talk about it; the other two would always shift the topic. Not now however as Sakura decided to take the opening. "So what are your thoughts on the whole situation Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly.

Stuffing a few kunai into his pouch Naruto had a look of intense concentration on his face. "Its a mission we've both been assigned to do. So I'll perform it to the best of my ability as I'm sure Temari will."

Glancing at Sasuke's smirk Naruto fired back "Its not like either of us was given a choice. They could have picked you or heck even sent Sakura to Sand. I'll just make the best of it and continue improving. Besides it's not like either of us got made Chunnin."

Wincing at that Sasuke answered, "True dobe. I mean why would she choose to get married to you."

"Eh like she'd want to marry a teme like you. Though that would have pissed off your fan girls." Naruto said with a sly grin across his face. "Speaking of which since you could date all of them but don't, the guys are starting to wonder if they have to watch their backsides."

Naruto dodged the hail of shuriken as Sasuke growled "Dobe that's low just cause I prefer more mature women..." Wincing slightly Sasuke realized what he just admitted, Naruto was going to bug him about this forever.

In fact Naruto grinned in delight and asked "So like Nara Yoshino, or maybe the old granny near your house maybe. Even better Kurenai-sensei eh, heck she's hot enough to crush on. Or maybe Kiba's mom." Naruto rolled out names at fast pace.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she beat Naruto into the ground. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Sasuke couldn't like older women.

Snarling a little Sasuke glared at hard at the dobe and bit out "Not Kiba's mother either! Dobe."

Managing to strain himself upwards Naruto got out "Oooh his sister." Sakura made Naruto eat dirt after that remark.

Blushing slightly Sasuke replied "Whatever dobe. I'm going to start hauling these boxes away to be sorted."

Sakura finally started to think about what had just happened. 'Hana. Inuzuka Hana. Gah there's no way Sasuke should have a crush on Hana. Crap how am I going to compete against that.' Sakura thought. Ino was going to scream about this as well, a new rival had appeared.

Naruto sighed as he dusted himself off. Limping slightly he got a pile of clones to start hauling the boxes. "Hey Sakura-chan get moving we don't want to be all day at this," Naruto called out.

**1234567890**

Temari untied her Sand forehead protector from around her neck and gave it Garaa. They were at the border and three Leaf Nin's had just finished transferring all her goods to a cart and were waiting for her to say her goodbyes. Garaa calmly tied her forehead protector around his arm and said in a quiet voice "So I always have part of you near."

Then reaching into his gourd Garaa pulled out a package and opened it to reveal a forehead protector with the kanji for beloved inscribed on it. "I had this made for you. To wear until you wed." Reaching up Garaa tied it around Temari's neck in her usual spot for it. As Garaa moved to pull back Temari leaned forward and gave her younger brother a hug and then a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Garaa, and will miss you. Visit me, and keep our brother in line."

Garaa could only nod and then he strode purposefully to the Leaf Nin, killing intent coming off him in waves. "You will see that my sister comes to no harm. Fail and I will kill you." Frowning at the one eyed and bored looking Jounin Garaa thought for a moment and added in a much less intense tone "Tell Uzumaki thank you." Spinning on his heels Garaa strode back to the desert with a final nod to Temari. The Sand Jounin quickly followed him yet back a safe distance.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked lazily as he made himself comfortable on her luggage in the cart. As Temari swung herself onto the cart he motioned for her to take the reins. "Good we can talk while you drive."

Starting the team in motion Temari asked the question at the top of her mind as the woman Chunnin walked steadily in front, and the man in a long coat behind "What's the escort plan?"

Raising his one eyebrow in slight surprise Kakashi asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Keeping a straight face instead of a scowl at this test Temari replied "Simple an attack that succeeds in killing or hurting me badly will void the treaty and likely set my brother off. Rock is a likely candidate, not to mention Sound or any of the other more ambitious villages. So obviously you have plan in place to safely return to Konoha. If I know the plan I can assist, not being useless."

Sounding satisfied Kakashi answered, "Behind us is Aburame Shibi, he's got his colony of kikki bugs searching constantly." He smirked at her unconscious shudder, an easy to exploit weakness he now knew, and continued on "In front is Inuzuka Hana, with her senses and her partners they are scouting ahead. I on the other hand will if things look bad will take you and move fast to Konoha. Otherwise you have the left I have the right."

Nodding at this Temari shifted her fan to make it easier to attack to the left. Nothing like being prepared. In a quiet tone Temari asked "So what's Uzumaki's Naruto's story?"

Flipping a page Kakashi answered "Ah your fiancé."

"Really, him!" Temari said in surprise, she hadn't heard whom she was to marry when she had left. Though he was younger than her, Temari recalled the intensity he had fought Garaa with, and his general cheerfulness.

"Yes." Flipping a page Kakashi said in a neutral tone "Blond, loves ramen, wants to be Hokage. Definitely our most surprising ninja. Frankly outside of battle he's a little, well dense. In battle or in training the boy can be a genius. He uses the basics to win, oh he'll try something impressive as a set-up but he wins most of the time with something simple. Favourite jutsu is kage bunshin, which he uses in a variety of ways. Very good at Henges."

Taking this in Temari rephrased her question to get to what she wanted to know about the blond enigma that she was supposed to marry "I meant in the personal sense, not as a ninja."

"Ah well considering you've been assigned to my team to start with, I went ahead with information you needed in that capacity. Personally." Kakashi shrugged and said casually "Orphaned in the Kyuubi's attack he grew up alone. Started being a prankster at about the age of six, graduated from the Academy at twelve. His best friend and rival is his team-mate Uchiha Sasuke. Closest thing to family he has is Iruka, his last teacher at the academy. He's not particularly popular in town especially among the older generations. He's making friends among his own though."

Chewing over this for a while Temari let the miles pass by. Kakashi slowly worked his way through his book as the time passed. As the day wore on Temari decided that Kakashi was the best one to ask, "Look what's up with his insane chakra levels and recovery. First going all out in his first fight, then producing a thousand shadow clones, and topping it off by summoning that giant toad just isn't normal for a Gennin."

Kakashi shrugged and answered, "Naruto will have to tell you himself. As for the toad, it's Gamabunta the Boss frog. Jiraiya the Frog Hermit had Naruto sign his contract, he mentioned Gamabunta rather liked Naruto."

Taking that as all of an answer she was going to get Temari moved onto another issue "The rest of your team, if I'm going to be working with them I should know something about them and your teaching style."

Kakashi flipped a page and decided to answer Temari's question in reverse order. "I teach teamwork, tactics and improving their basic skills. I don't usually teach jutsu's, its not my job except in specific cases, besides I believe the basics are the skills needed to do the job, anything else helps but is an extra."

Flipping a page Kakashi continued on "As for the two others; Haruno Sakura is a kunoichi who has nearly perfect chakra skills but minimal endurance. Has a fair temper as well, good basic skills though, she has potential in genjutsu. Uchiha Sasuke is smart and aggressive with his fire jutsu's, shuriken techniques and good taijutsu. He's a touch bleak but very competitive."

Shifting through her memories of the Chunnin exam Temari considered the information Kakashi had given her. With the exception of the pink haired girl it looked as if they had been making an assault squad. "Sakura doesn't seem the best match for the team. Given Naruto and the Uchia's abilities they seem to be an assault squad."

"As I said she has real potential for genjutsu. She was placed on the team to provide that and ranged support. Until she decides to pick up on her own training Sakura won't be in a position to pass the Chunnin exam." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Do Gennin have access to village scrolls?" Temari asked, after her graduation as a Gennin she had learnt common Gennin techniques of the village. While nothing spectacular they had provided the basis in training for more complicated jutsu's. She of course had access to family scrolls for more complicated jutsu's and secret knowledge.

"Of course, its jutsu's we use to recruit village less Nin, its not exactly as if we hide them. I believe the current list is two fire jutsu's, and a few genjutsu's. Nothing spectacular but effective ones." Kakashi replied.

Frowning Temari asked, "Why aren't you teaching them those jutsu's?"

"It was in their briefing materials as Gennin. One can lead an ox to water..." Kakashi shrugged and got back to reading. Actually now that he thought about Kakashi realized he had missed the meeting about the briefing materials, it wasn't like he was expecting any team to pass his test. He'd check up with Iruka about that, after all he was sure Naruto would have learnt the basic kanton jutsu's. The boy was jutsu mad after all; he had just assumed that Naruto avoided using them since Sasuke had mastered higher-level kanton jutsu's. Still it wasn't exactly a secret about those jutsu's.

Rolling her teal eyes Temari shifted her attention back to the road. The miles plodded onwards as the ox team slogged onwards. Unfortunately for Temari no bandits decided to show themselves so she could kill them. She considered killing the oxen at one point but reconsidered since as it would her hauling the cart.

**1234567890**

As they pulled into a roadside stop for the night Temari saw the sign proclaiming a hot springs a short ways away. After putting the team away Temari knew that she liked camels much better than oxen. Even with their gait and tendency to spit cud accurately they were intelligent enough to look after themselves. Oxen were decidedly not. Traveling on foot at high speeds was much preferred, but impractical for hauling goods as she was now.

She was hauling more with her than she originally thought to take. Garaa had organized a going away party for her in a relatively short amount of time. He apparently had kept track of their father's supporters and spread the news. Having Garaa loom on ones doorstep had an effective response, and her fellow kunoichi friends had spread the news fast as well. As a result a veritable showering of gifts had occurred. For some of the kunoichi Temari knew it was out of relief for not being chosen, she would have felt the same if it had been another kunoichi instead.

Securing a tarp over the goods Temari headed into the lodgings. She was sharing a room with the woman, Hana, and Temari had noticed that she was partnered with three wolves of some kind. So it was upon entering the room that she was greeted by the three wolves growling at her. Stopping Temari glared back for a moment before Hana turned around and snapped at them "Boys quiet down" and Hana turned back to sorting through her travel pack.

As they whined a little Hana just growled in a low hard tone that got a yip from one of the animals. Raising an eyebrow Temari tossed her travel bag by the foot of the other futon in the room. Pulling out her fan Temari carefully laid it down beside the futon she had claimed for her own. Shifting through her memories of the Chunnin exam Temari recalled the opponent Naruto had fought in the prelims. He had a much smaller animal, but the same sort of facial tattoos as Hana.

Before Temari could speak Hana turned around and flashed her a fang filled grin. "There's a nice bath house a short run away. I don't know about you but traveling slow always makes me dusty."

Letting a grin cross her own face Temari realized that Hana wasn't going to be holding grudges over the recent attack or at least not enough to deny a travel worn woman a chance to freshen up. "Gah not to mention I now smell of camel. A bath would be perfect." Temari replied happily. Rummaging through her travel bag she pulled out a change of clothing, identical to her current wear but a rust coloured dress instead of light purple.

"So that's what the smell was, I was trying to place it." Hana remarked with a wry grin on her face. Seeing Temari ready to go Hana whistled and moved out into the hallway followed by her companions. Waiting for the last of the three wolves to leave Temari pulled out an average sized tessen from her bag. While it wasn't as effective as her battle fan the regular fan let her use jutsu's albeit at a much less powerful level without being obvious that she had a weapon. Frankly for her it was a backup weapon, it nonetheless would give her guards time to catch up with her in case of an attack.

"Kakashi I'm taking Temari to the baths as planned. The boys will be on the perimeter." Hana said as she poked her head into Kakashi's room.

"Here I was all set to take that duty. Oh well I guess I'll read instead." Kakashi replied in an easy manner.

Pulling out of Kakashi's room Hana rolled her eyes and motioned for Temari to follow her.

An hour later Temari was feeling much more human as she slipped into the hot springs beside Hana. Being clean was a wonderful restorative, even beating shredding a bandit into red mist. Hana herself looked relaxed as her unbound hair floated on the water. Temari's hair was only shoulder length when she let it down, but it was floating as she submerged herself neck deep.

"I'm guessing you didn't volunteer." Hana asked quietly.

"No it was an assigned mission." Temari replied frankly. For kunoichi of high families the realities of arranged marriages were a sword over their head. The saying went 'Your body is merely another tool. Expect it will be used one way or another.' Then again the average kunoichi unless she married young was expected to under take courtesan missions. Their bodies were used one way or another. At least she wasn't sleeping with some old man as part of her mission. Instead she had been bartered away as a political bargaining chip.

Keeping her face still Hana replied honestly "At least among the younger kunoichi I'll spread the word. That way you won't have a totally frigid reception. All of us who possibly face the same situation will sympathize. The older ones likely won't."

Keeping her face straight Temari replied honestly "Given that it's been slightly under two weeks since the battle I'm not surprised."

Shrugging her shoulders Hana replied, "Among those that lost somebody, no I wouldn't be. It's also the issue of whom you've been engaged to. The Uzumaki boy is very much" Hana paused to choose her words carefully, even though she didn't know the secret she and other children had been taught to keep clear of the boy, to fear and hate him. Kiba's lose to Naruto and his defeat of Neji had caused her to reconsider the boy. "Has been the village pariah for most of his life. It's changing but its still there."

Wincing a little at the news Temari realized things weren't going to be easy at all in adjusting to her new life. Sure everybody back in Suna avoided Garaa like the plague, and her as well to some extent but that was out of fear. Garaa would randomly kill people depending on his mood. This was going to be worse it seemed, but as she had said earlier this was a mission. "Why are people jealous of his abilities?" Temari asked.

Shaking her head Hana answered, "I don't think so. It's always been a mystery to me as to why he's been treated that way. Shibi might know or Kakashi."

Shivering at the bug users name Temari replied "No. I'll wait. Sharing ones body with bugs, ugg."

With a single bark of laughter Hana replied, "So there is an upside to being married to Naruto. At least it isn't Shibi's son in your case."

Putting on a steely face Temari replied, "I'd insist on someone else. I'm sure he's fine, but the whole bug thing just creeps me out."

"Oh he's the methodical intelligent type. Cute too once he takes off his jacket. I'm sure some girl will fall for him." Hana gossiped back.

Raising an eyebrow Temari asked "You know this how?"

"He's on the same team as my little brother. My mother invited them over several times." Hana replied back.

Before Temari could reply a howl sounded in the evening air. Hana looked up and then replied in kind. After she finished Hana commented, "Time to get going."

Nodding Temari started getting out and dressed. This was going to be a long trip and she doubted there would be any more baths along the way.


	5. Chapter 4

**Engaged**

by Fitzgerald

Chapter Four

Iruka had to admit the house was more than suitable as a wedding gift. Located on one of the nicer outskirts of Konoha the two-story house was on a large fenced lot with green space in the front and back. Trees surrounded it created the illusion the house was isolated and peaceful. Interestingly enough one of Naruto's new neighbours was Maito Gai's family home.

Though Gai had his own place he still came by to see his parents or as Naruto put it Fuzzy Eyebrow Sr. and wife. Iruka and Naruto also discovered that yes Gai really had inherited his behaviour as Gai Sr. worked out constantly in his yard as much as his one remaining arm allowed. Fortunately Gai Sr. didn't wear the dreaded green outfit, much to Naruto's relief.

Naruto's other neighbour was owned by the Fire Lord and used to house officials on a rotating basis. It was frankly the best Naruto and Temari could do, as it was unlikely that better neighbours could be found. The Maito's had quickly been won over by Gai's declaration of Naruto's passionate youth with cheers from both father and son. The officials were likely to ignore Naruto since they didn't stick around that long.

Rolling his eyes Iruka watched Naruto direct his bunshins as they moved his few belongings into his new house. Prominent among them was the old worn couch that Iruka knew was actually quite comfortable to sleep on the few times he had stayed at Naruto's. Oddly enough after the couch it was one bunshins carrying a case in particular that received special care by the others. Not that Naruto would treat his ramen stock any other way.

Moving into the empty but clean house Iruka grinned as Naruto carefully ordered the placement of the couch with much grumbling from his bunshins. The ramen was reverently being put away by one of the clones into a cupboard in the kitchen. The place was hollow with the utter lack of furniture. Not too much of a surprise, Naruto really hadn't had much of a chance to accumulate furniture.

Dismissing most of the bunshins Naruto had a blank look upon his face as glanced around at his change in living conditions as if truly taking it in. "Iruka-sensei this is really happening isn't it. The marriage. Temari. This house." Naruto said quietly as the blood drained from his face.

Putting as much compassion and concern as possible Iruka replied, "Yes. Yes it is."

Sighing a little Naruto said in a very calm quiet voice "I hope she likes it."

Before Iruka could reply the door opened and Sasuke called out "Hey Dobe you here? We've got another mission. The blasted cat needs to be caught so it can get neutered."

Naruto's face shifted gears as a smile passed his face. "Hey Teme I'll be ready in a minute. Finally revenge against that blasted cat!"

Chuckling evilly Naruto secured his ninja gear as his bunshins tossed it to him. Iruka had heard all about Naruto's many retrieval missions of the cat. Whenever the Fire Lady visited Konoha the cat tried to escape. Rumour had it she visited so often to shop, and not just for clothing either. Apparently she liked handpicking the Shinobi chosen for public guard duty. Her tastes ran to trim young men with well turned out calves.

Shaking his head clear Iruka grabbed his own house-warming gift. Not knowing what Temari was able to bring Iruka figured she'd at least need a bed. Naruto's Iruka knew would soon be too small for him as well. So he had purchased them each a bed and matching futon, to fit his budget Iruka had gotten them from a popular assemble it yourself store. Opening the box in Naruto's room first Iruka could only groan at the instructions written in the blocky letters of another language.

Fortunately it was his day off so Iruka had lots of time to put the beds together. At worst Iruka would make it work ninja style if he had to. He wouldn't be able to do much for the next month with the stack of C and B class missions ahead of him. He would though be back in time later this week to meet Temari if she arrived on schedule.

Shaking his head Iruka started considering his own love life, or lack of it. After the invasion and the missions he had to start taking again Iruka realized that he was ready to settle down. Naruto was a taste of fatherhood and Iruka wanted more. Unfortunately his problem was finding someone to settle down with. Maybe it was finally time to talk to Anko.

When they had both been students she had helped him pull off pranks with great humour. He had only rarely seen her true smiles ever since she had gotten back from Orochimaru. She was the closest thing he had to a sister, and one of the few women he could actually talk honestly and openly to. That and she always got a laugh over his love life. She humoured him, but said she would only help if was planning on getting serious. After all she wanted to have nieces and nephews to spoil.

Others had always wondered about the two of them thinking they were getting together or destined too but Iruka didn't care. Anko had simply been his first friend after the death of his parents. Her gap toothed grin as she suggested a way to up a prank had gotten Iruka to smile honestly for the first time. Iruka first met her as he carefully prepared a prank on their taijutsu instructor by putting itching powder in his shoes; Anko at the same time was carefully soaking his weapons in glue. Iruka had found in his time at the Academy a bratty little sister in Anko. Sure she had more talent but Iruka hadn't cared, it was the fact that he had someone who acknowledged him.

Orochimaru had then taken Anko as his apprentice and proceeded to nearly destroy his bratty little sister. Iruka had helped her pick up the pieces of her life, being the first to acknowledge her as a friend right after the snake Sannin's betrayal. Too skilled to be a Chunnin yet not trusted to be a Jounin she had been stuck as a Special Jounin. The Chunnin exam had been her first chance in years to show the village that they could trust her. Orochimaru had screwed that up again for her.

It was definitely time to talk to Anko. After all she would have advice for him and Naruto. Not to mention that he did owe her dango. Owing Anko dango wasn't a good idea; she was a lot like Naruto and his ramen.

**1234567890**

Temari was wearing a frown as she watched the gates of Konoha draw near. Fingering her forehead protector Temari considered her future home seriously for the first time. Green, so green and lush compared to Suna rich beyond measure in terms of water. So strange it was a mystery much like the blond enigma of her eventual husband.

Fingering her battle fan Temari felt the tension in her back as she waited for an attack. Nobody had attacked them during the trip and Temari was somewhat relieved. After all if she was going to be assassinated it would be by an elite Jounin team. Given the protection Konoha had sent anything else would be a waste of resources. Kakashi would kill anything less easily.

Releasing her grip on the fan, Temari hopped down to present her paperwork to the gate guards. He stared coldly at her Sand ID and then back at her. With a slow drawl the Chunnin said "So your the kunoichi Suna's offering up on a platter." Giving her the once over the guard added "Hatake the Council wants you to bring her to them immediately. The rest of your team can drop the things at the brats new place."

At Kakashi's disappointed gaze the guard merely shrugged his shoulders. Temari followed him with her travel bag slung over one shoulder not wanting to keep to far away from her commander/guard. Temari had reached a friendly professional relationship with Hana. Kunoichi had to stick together, and Temari was one of the few who actually were interested in front line ninja work. Hana would see that her goods would be safe until Temari could collect them.

Staying in Kakashi's shadow as she mulled things over Temari realized that he had stopped in front of the Hokages building. Brushing herself off Temari motioned for Kakashi to lead on. Nodding Kakashi lead her up and into a secure council chamber. Giving a shrug of his shoulders Kakashi said simply "Yo."

Feeling like she was being sized as a piece of meat, not even as a ninja Temari had to fight to keep control of her emotions. As much as she wanted to say something to piss off the council it would not be good. Remaining in at attention Temari waited for the council to make the first move. A white eyed stern man; the head of the Hyuuga clan Temari was sure, stood up and remarked, "Welcome to Konoha. I would remind you that you represent the peace between Leaf and Sand. Act according to your station."

Temari wanted to shout at the asshole but settled for cursing mentally 'Stuck-up arrogant prick. You're not the one simply handed over like a scroll, torn from your family without a choice.' Not that it showed as Temari replied calmly "Hai."

Nodding calmly Hiashi continued on "There will be a public engagement ceremony in seven days time when the treaty will be signed. A small fund will be allocated for you to properly prepare for the ceremony. Ah my mistake for both you and your fiancé. You may go."

Bowing Temari left the council chamber hers eyes flashing in a violent temper. She had been treated in a caviller manned and really wanted to kill something at the moment. Taking in Kakashi reading his perverted book Temari wanted to yell at him. Scrunching up her nose Temari turned a full force glare on a scarred Chunnin and snapped, "Yes what do you want?"

Flinching a little Iruka wondered how to deal with this obviously pissed off female. Grinning slightly Iruka gave her a bow and answered "Temari I'm here to take you to your new house. I'm Iruka."

Flashing through Temari's mind was Kakashi's remark that an Iruka was one of the closest things to family Naruto her fiancé it was still odd thinking about that, had. Pissing Iruka off was not on the list of things Temari should do. Better sense taking over Temari replied confidently "Subaka Temari. I understand you taught my future husband."

Iruka mentally winced at the uncertain manner in which Temari spoke the last word. Not that he blamed her; at fifteen marriage was a topic that he had never been seriously considered. Yet here she was being forced into one. Swallowing Iruka nodded and answered, "Yes I was. Not that Naruto was a good student mind you. Getting him to sit still was very difficult."

That at least brought a quick smile as Temari replied, "Kankurou was like that too." But as soon as Temari realized what she had said a wave of sadness passed over her, she wasn't going to see her brothers again for along time.

Iruka paused a moment as he noticed the waves of emotion passing through her eyes. Discretely turning away he picked up her bag and said "I'll take you to your new house. It's actually very nice and the neighbours aren't bad at all. Retired Shinobi on one side, rotating officials of the Fire Lord on the other."

Walking quietly beside Iruka Temari let her thoughts roll around for a few minutes before she decided to ask, "As a person, what's he like?"

"Determined. Very determined." Iruka said after a moment of hard thinking. "He's tough but he can be surprisingly fragile in some respects. Family being one of them since he's never had one. Just don't hurt him please."

At Iruka's quiet pleading tone Temari replied in her own soft tone "I'll try not to. I owe him too much not to try."

Pausing at this remark Iruka looked at Temari startled for a moment before she added in a soft voice "Don't ask why, I just do."

Knowing he wasn't going to get more Iruka walked on in silence with Temari until they approached her new house. Stacked outside were her goods as a crew of young Gennin were swiftly moving things inside.

The hefty young man was moving the heaviest boxes while two kunoichi, a blond and the weapon girl were moving the lighter ones. Directing them and the orange blur was Shikamaru. Iruka sighed and called out "Naruto."

Hustling over to Iruka Naruto called out "Oh Iruka sensei do you know when..." Taking in Temari Naruto paused for a moment to take in the blond kunoichi wearing a light purple battle dress. Scrunching his face up Naruto concentrated as he tried to remember a script "Subaka Temari I welcome you to your new house. May your shutters be sturdy and water sweet." As soon as he finished Naruto flashed a big grin.

Grinning slightly at Naruto's fairly accurate traditional Sand greeting of a bride or engaged woman to her new home, Temari replied in a warm tone "Uzumaki Naruto I welcome you to my home. May your hearth be always lit and the larder well stocked." Somebody, likely Iruka, had drilled Naruto in this. Still it was good to know that they cared enough to try and make things work.

Grabbing her bag from Iruka and handing it over to Naruto Temari said in a bossy tone "Right show me the bedrooms as I need to freshen up before we start putting things away." With two younger brothers, even if one was bonded with a bijuu, Temari knew how to handle boys a good portion of it was tone and posture.

Entering her new home Temari took things in quickly as she followed Naruto upstairs. The main floor wasn't too bad, nothing like what she was used to though. Upstairs Temari took in the several rooms done in traditional leaf style of sliding doors. Naruto grinning pointed things out quickly "The bathrooms in there, my rooms that one, um those two rooms are empty, and this is your room." Bouncing on his feet Naruto waited for Temari to open the door.

Sliding her door open Temari smiled as she noticed that she had the master bedroom, obvious from the size and her own bathroom. Taking her bag Temari tossed it by her futon and said in a firm but warm tone "Naruto thank-you for showing me to my room. I'll be downstairs in twenty minutes to help organize putting my things away."

"Yosh." Naruto cried out in a happy tone as he headed back downstairs. Tearing down the steps Naruto was stopped by Ino's question "Well?"

"Well what?" Naruto fired back.

Stamping her foot Ino gestured around the house, Temari's goods and the whole situation.

Sighing Naruto replied in a normal tone "Its an assigned mission. I don't have a choice neither does she. Besides why would I mind no longer living in a dump. That and she's definitely good looking."

Rolling her eyes Ino snapped "Yes but she's a Sand Shinobi. Aren't you at all worried."

Rolling his eyes Naruto fired back "Of what, I beat her brother. Besides she's going to be a Leaf soon enough."

"Weren't you hung up on Sakura." Ino replied with a sharp glare.

Sighing and shuffling his feet for a moment Naruto replied quietly "She respects me and we're friends but."

Ino rolled her eyes at this knowing what the 'but' was, "Humph like I wasn't going to take care of that soon enough. Sasuke's mine."

Rolling his eyes at that Naruto fired back "I doubt that. Besides I was starting to figure out I wanted to be friends with Sakura first. Dating her would have been great, but that's not going to happen. Now that doesn't matter with this arranged marriage so I'll make the best of it."

Shrugging slightly Ino sighed and said "Fine. Be that way. "

"Heh I will. Besides not only is Temari strong, she's got great legs." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he replayed the memory of following her up the stairs again. Even if he hadn't wanted to get married Naruto had learnt and appreciated the female form enough to realize he had gotten pretty lucky. Yup, he wasn't being perverted since he was marrying Temari right.

**1234567890**

Temari grinned as a scroll she found was being used to store bag upon bag of coffee beans. If there was one thing Temari knew she was going to miss it was Suna coffee. Now she had plenty of her favourite drink. With quick bite of her thumb Temari summoned a five-kilo bag. Her grin spread as she noted the high-grade brand. Even though the Alaszar Clan was full of stone cold killers they knew their coffee and its devotees.

Slipping the scroll into her dress Temari grabbed the bag and Naruto to the kitchen. He had already pointed out his cupboard of ramen and its sacred place in his heart. Smiling like a cat that's just eaten the mouse Temari picked out her own cupboard and put the coffee carefully in place. "Right Naruto you've got your ramen cupboard, now I have my coffee cupboard. No messing with each others cupboard."

With a serious look on his face Naruto said, "You have my word on it. No messing with each others important cupboard."

Flashing him a warm grin Temari extended her hand and shook on it. Even if it was several years before they got married and well, were ready for marital life they had to live together. Establishing a few ground rules and personal spaces would make the transition easier. "Now lets get back to finding what else we've got in there."

That was when a loud thump was heard and Ino called out "Damn it Choiji what, oooh that's, well wow."

Tenten was giggling and blushing at the sight of a package Ino was showing her. Raising an eyebrow Temari asked, "What's so funny?"

"Well I'm hoping this is from a good friend, because it will otherwise raise a lot of questions." Ino replied with a cat like grin on her face.

"Eh let me see." Naruto called out in impatience.

"Oh you will Naruto. Just not now." TenTen replied with a sly grin on her face.

Realizing which package Choiji had first peaked into Temari felt a blush forming. Mir, one of her few civilian friends was known for her taste and ability in designing lingerie, had obliviously given her something special. "Good friend, she designs them. So no Naruto you can't see it yet."

Raising one perfect eyebrow Ino put the lid back and said, "Here you might want to put this right away. Shikamaru, Naruto get Choiji awake again."


	6. Chapter 5

**Engaged**

by Fitzgerald

Chapter Five

"Kakashi-sama."

Kakashi paused at those words as he turned to take in the rather cute looking lackey the Council had sent to catch him before leaving. One hundred fifty centimetres, early twenties, brunette hair done in a pleasing cut, brown no tan eyes, slim build and would have been a spitting image for Ama from Book One if it weren't for her nose. It was a shame as her rather strong nose instead of being cute as a button prevented her from matching one his favourite characters from the series.

It was too bad, as other than Tsuande Jiraiya seemed to either make his female characters up full cloth, or made them composites of women he knew. Frankly Tsuande's stand-ins weren't that interesting to Kakashi, but hey as long as it got Jiraiya to keep writing Kakashi wasn't going to complain. To bad it made fulfilling one of his fantasies so difficult, although he would settle for a beautiful woman in that dress from book one.

"-Sama?"

"Kakashi-sama?" The Ama look alike asked looking slightly worried.

Letting his blush fade Kakashi gave her a grin and said, "Yes?"

"The Council has questions they wish to ask you." The Ama look alike answered.

Taking that as his queue Kakashi nodded pulled out his book and started to walk away. Who knew when they wanted to talk to him, either way he was getting to one of the best parts in the book. Flipping a page Kakashi felt a blush started forming and a giggle left his lips as he read what Rin was saying to Karamu.

"Kakashi-sama they wish to talk with you now." The Ama look alike said in annoyed tone.

"Oh?" Kakashi replied "Lets not keep them waiting then."

Striding in Kakashi took in the exasperated glares, bored stares and annoyed glances. With a simple shrug of his shoulder and a "Yo" Kakashi played one of his favourite games, twitting the Councils nose.

What followed was drilling on Temari and what he gleaned from the trip with her. No she wasn't a flight risk. She was only as likely to kill Naruto as any other woman who married him was. Yes she seemed capable of handling Chunnin duties. No he hadn't noticed her dress size. Why should he care what her favourite food was?

The Aburame elder had seemed disappointed to hear about her aversion to insects. Not to mention her utter lack of fear over marrying Naruto. Kakashi had grinned at the elder's line of questioning. He now had something to tease Kurenai about at the Jounin-sensei's meeting. Reading underneath the underneath it was pretty obvious her student Shino thought Temari was pretty good looking and he wouldn't have minded the arranged marriage.

Taking the scroll with details about the public ceremony and the money from Hiashi Kakashi held his sigh of relief in until he was out the door. Then it was out with his book; after all he had gotten to a good part. Ignoring Hiashi's palpable hatred Kakashi whistled lightly as he headed to his office. A hole in the wall, it served an important purpose for Kakashi by hiding paperwork he didn't want to deal with. Albeit neatly organized so when he had to deal with it he could find it.

Thumbing through the stacks on Team 7 Kakashi finally found the one about the briefing materials for new Gennin. Unfortunately for Kakashi the meeting he had missed was to collect the essential briefing material for his team. Then again it wasn't like he had passed any other teams previously and hadn't expected to pass Team Seven.

He could predict the reaction their reactions now if showed up with those dated scrolls. Of course he could prepare individual scrolls with the jutsu's plus a few others on them along with a few suggested training hints and study suggestions. That would pass master, and he could throw Sakura off by mentioning that he wanted the team to focus on teamwork before going to individual study. Actually he could have fun with this, Naruto was going to be shocked by the sheer number of theory scrolls Kakashi was going to assign him to read. An evil grin on his face Kakashi started writing out the individual training regimes he wanted to impose on them.

He'd test Temari extensively before he'd write up a scroll for her too. This teaching stuff really wasn't too hard; Iruka had been exaggerating its difficulty. One just had to think of it as a torture exercise by attacking the student's weaknesses. Sasuke was going to go into shock at the suggestion to train in seduction and intelligence gathering techniques. An evil giggle passed Kakashi's lips, this was down right fun, oh how he was going to enjoy tomorrow.

**1234567890**

Temari grimaced as she poked through the cupboards and the refrigerator. Apart from the milk the only other food than ramen was a generic breakfast cereal and a half loaf of bread. She would have to go shopping later; stocking up on the basics would suck up a fair bit of her available cash. That's when the thought struck her, she was supposed to be getting engaged and then married to Naruto. Nothing like getting him used to the idea of who held the purse strings.

Sipping away at her coffee while she waited for her toast to finish Temari watched Naruto munch mechanically through his breakfast cereal, some sort of brown flaky material that looked like saw dust. The panda cap, she had to admit was kind of cute. Smiling slightly Temari, who had gotten showered and dressed before coming downstairs, got ready to dig her claws into Naruto. If she could get the old insane Garaa to decently follow her will, at least on household issues, Naruto shouldn't be any trouble.

After he finished draining a glass of milk Temari spoke up in a sweet tone "We need to buy groceries Naruto. So I'll need you to get your wallet."

Yawning heavily the still half asleep Naruto looked at Temari for a moment with hooded eyes then replied, "I'll bring down Gama-chan." Smacking his lips Naruto moved at a half speed out of the kitchen and upstairs. Temari let a grin cross her face; this was going well Naruto obviously responded to orders well in the morning.

Idly speculating about the future Temari felt some of her tension leaving. Naruto was nothing but a young teenager at this point, cheerful and hyperactive. He wasn't actively hostile or trying to dominate her like a lot of men did to women. Her situation could be worse Temari knew, with the lack of clan elders to pressure and control either of them. Then again no clan meant no backup and it wasn't as if Garaa was around.

Dragging himself downstairs Naruto handed Temari a very full frog wallet before heading back upstairs. Opening it up and counting the money Temari was shocked, either he was saving up for something expensive or Naruto was saving nearly all of what he earned. Running through a mental list of what she wanted to buy Temari did a rough guess as to how much it would cost and counted out the money. Closing the still full frog Temari reacted instantly when she felt the air move.

Flicking a kunai into her hands Temari rolled off her chair and found Kakashi drinking a mug of her coffee while reading his perverted book. Reacting instantly Temari launched the kunai at the book. Leaning away so it missed Kakashi paused for a moment and said in a bland tone "Morning." After a growl Temari said in an icy voice "No porn in the house."

Sighing Kakashi put his book away in his jacket. Women were so picky about his books; it wasn't as if he was peeping on them like Jiraiya did. Taking another sip of the coffee Kakashi in a calm tone added "Good coffee. I'll have to remember to come by in the mornings for a cup."

As Temari gave him an icy glare he sighed, most people just didn't understand him. Pulling out the scroll Kakashi passed it to Temari and the money pouch. "The scroll contains the details for the ceremony in six days. The money is to cover expenses to prepare for it. Oh and you have the rest of the day to finish unpacking. Tell Naruto to come to our meeting spot at the usual time today. He can take you there tomorrow."

As Kakashi vanished leaving behind an empty mug Temari blinked and unrolled the scroll, she might as well read it and get ready. As she cracked the scroll Temari felt her mood turn sour, this engagement/treaty signing was an exercise in humiliation for her and the Sand. The Council wanted her to down bow before everybody Konoha and publicly submit herself to Naruto, to vow to bring forth as many children as possible for the Leaf. The ignominy, the shear grovelling weak-minded words the Leaf Council wanted her to spout. Even worse were the words Naruto was to speak to her. Rage started building in Temari, she was a proud kunoichi of the Sand, one who killed without mercy in battle and with one assassination under her belt. The hell she was going to spout this crap.

Grabbing her fan Temari stalked out to the backyard. A practice ring had been set up inside it, and several logs were set-up as targets. Snapping open her fan Temari built up her chakra and unleashed a blast of slicing air slamming it into one of the logs and turning it into shreds. With the momentum of her first move Temari twirled her fan about her and unleashed a miniature tornado that captured the wooden shards of her first target. Slamming her closed fan into the ground Temari used her chakra to manoeuvre her jutsu to suck up another log. Her fan aided her in creating fiercely concentrated blasts of wind but Temari hadn't been Baki's student for nothing.

Running through a series of hand seals Temari shouted out "Fuuton: Tora Tsume no jutsu!" Shoving a large amount of chakra into the jutsu the tornado grew more fierce as tiger shapes suddenly appeared in a chain on the outside of the tornado. The sounds of wood being shredded by the jutsu provided an interesting counterpoint to the birds chirping nearby.

Still not satisfied Temari ran through another series of hand seals before calling out "Fuuton: Baisuu Kaze no jutsu!" The result was impressive as the tornado split apart into five and swept up the remaining logs into deadly winds. Few things would survive inside the maelstrom Temari created; she was using a combination of Chunnin & Jounin level jutsu's that was deadly.

Keeping the jutsu's up for over a minute as Temari let her rage power her jutsu's. As the fierce winds sent a backlash of wind pouring outward and sending leafs flying, Temari felt the wind flow over her. Caught up in her element and emotions Temari didn't realize she had pushed beyond her chakra limits until she felt her knees crumble as soon as her jutsu's disappeared. Slipping downwards to the ground Temari only had time to let out a single word "Kuso."

**1234567890**

Naruto had seen the fierce winds from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. Drawn like a moth to a flame to check out the jutsu's, not to mention the moment of panic Naruto felt that Temari was under attack got him moving. With his toothbrush still in his mouth Naruto tore down the stairs and outside. By the time Naruto got to the backyard he realized it was Temari simply practicing. Naruto's jaw dropped and his toothbrush fell to the ground as he stared in awe at Temari.

The kunoichi cut an impressive figure as her blond hair flowed freely in the wind, and her eyes stared ahead in a determined gaze. As his heart beat in his chest Naruto came to two conclusions about Temari; she was an awesome ninja, and she was one of the most beautiful woman in the world. The fact that she was going to marry him was just icing on the cake, Sakura suddenly had dropped to number two on his list of favourite kunoichi.

After years of frustration on his part it couldn't be that much of a surprise. Even after saving her life lots of time all Naruto had gotten was respect from Sakura. In fact Naruto had been starting to come to the conclusion that what he really wanted was to be friends with her. That feeling solidified when Naruto saw Temari turn pale and collapse to the ground. "Temari-chan!" Naruto called out in shock as he ran to her. Kneeling down Naruto quickly checked her pulse and other vital signs.

Kakashi for all his faults as a teacher had ensured Team 7 was up on field first aid. That had actually been about one of few things Kakashi had actually taught them. So Naruto was able to diagnose chakra exhaustion as the cause of Temari's collapse, however given her stable heart rate it wasn't a deadly case. Acting quickly Naruto created a set of kage bunshins and nodded as they leapt into action following his plan. Two split off to go find Iruka-sensei. One went to tell the teme and Sakura-chan that Naruto was dealing with something. One went inside to get the kettle going and make ramen, one of the good ones. Another grabbed Temari's fan and opened the doors.

Nodding to the last bunshin, Naruto lifted Temari up in a two man lift, and slowly moved her into the house and up into her room. After carefully placing Temari on her futon Naruto motioned for the bunshin to remove her sandals. Slipping her beneath the covers Naruto brushed his hand over Temari's forehead. Her skin was slightly rough from the sun and sand but still in good shape. Her heart shaped face was softened by unconsciousness into an almost sweet look; far different from the controlled confident face she wore awake.

Taking a seat on the floor Naruto simply sat for a few minutes before a clone brought up a bowl of ramen still steaming away on a tray. Putting it down the bunshin nodded and said "I found this scroll on the table as well downstairs" before it released the jutsu puffing out of existence. That was when Naruto suddenly knew that Iruka was on his way over having been found by the clone at Iruka's favourite training ground. Grunting Naruto was struck by the realization that he knew what his kage bunshins did after releasing themselves. He was going to have to talk to Kakashi-sensei about this.

Before he got around to that however Naruto realized that Temari had groaned slightly and was starting to come around.

**Author's Notes:**

New Jutsu's

Fuuton: Tora Tsume (Wind Release: Tiger Claw): C rank Jutsu. This jutsu creates a deadly slicing attack, or drastically increases the slicing attack of another ongoing jutsu. Chakra is moulded into the shape of tiger(s) to attack the target. This is the common Chunnin wind element attack jutsu and considered useful even after one learns more powerful Jounin jutsu's due to the ability to attack multiple opponents.

Fuuton: Baisuu Kaze (Wind Release: Multiple Winds): B rank Jutsu: This jutsu multiples the effects of an ongoing wind jutsu by creating additional versions of it. The downside of course is that this really starts eating up chakra at a very high rate. Unfortunately do to control restraints this jutsu is only able to affect C rank jutsu's and below. This jutsu was created by the Yondaime Kazekage and taught to only highly trusted Jounin's and Temari.

Fuuton: Dai Baisuu Kaze (Wind Release: Great Multiple Winds): A rank Jutsu: The more powerful version of Baisuu Kaze, copies of B rank jutsu's can be created. Again this jutsu was created by the Yondaime Kazekage, Temari has a copy of this jutsu in a scroll.

Editing Note: Changed Temari's curse from Baki (In this case I meant idiot, not her teacher) to Kuso. Ah the joys of swearing in other languages.


	7. Chapter 6

**Engaged**

by Fitzgerald

Chapter Six

As a wave of pain passed through her head Temari groaned slightly as she came back to consciousness. She had drained her chakra before on occasion so Temari recognized her symptoms: her senses hurting, the pins and needles throughout her body, the soft bed. Pausing her mental inventory Temari considered the soft bed, the scent of miso soup in the air and the sound of someone humming. Turning her head Temari blinked as an orange blob came into focus as Naruto.

Seeing her blink Naruto said softly "You burned off all your chakra. So I brought you up to your room."

Rocking on his heels Naruto continued on "I also made you some ramen. You should have some of the broth first it will help you out."

Nodding Temari tried to shift herself upright but that task proved beyond her current strength. Frowning Naruto ran out of her room and into his own. Moments later Naruto brought out his pillow and futon roll.

"Can I help get you upright?" Naruto asked quietly.

Un-sticking her tongue from the roof of her mouth Temari whispered, "Thanks."

Flashing her a warm grin Naruto moved in and lifted Temari up and slipped his futon and pillow behind her. Now at least somewhat upright Temari grinned slightly as Naruto placed the tray on her lap. Trying to lift her arm Temari frowned as her hand shook but it wasn't bad enough to spill the broth from the spoon. Taking a few spoons of broth Temari felt better for it. Slurping up the noodles Temari slowly worked her way through the bowl and finished off the broth. Still light headed and drained Temari was finally able to think.

"Thank you Naruto." Temari said softly.

Grinning Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said in a cheerful mood "You're welcome. Chakra exhaustion isn't a good thing is it." Taking the tray Naruto put it carefully away on the floor and shifted slightly "Your jutsu's were amazing. You were amazing too Temari-chan."

Blinking Temari stared into Naruto's bright blue eyes filled with emotions that just drew her in. The admiration, concern, and Temari was sure just a touch of lust. Not that she minded after all Temari knew she was marrying him; it was good to know he was interested in her. With a slight smile on her face Temari said quietly "Come close so I can thank you properly Naruto." Scooting in closer Naruto moved in close to Temari.

Leaning in Temari kissed Naruto lightly on the check, and she smiled slightly as she felt the blood rush to his check, and followed it up with another one on his lips. Naruto's lips tasted like salt, mint and the coppery tang of blood, the last Temari found most exciting. In turn Temari tasted of coffee and cinnamon. Pulling back Temari watched Naruto sit there absolutely frozen in shock. That Temari was sure was his first kiss by a woman given his reaction. Even for a fairly chaste kiss it was nice to know he had liked it.

Letting out a happy sigh Naruto turned to look into Temari's eyes, and in a heart breaking moment Temari realized just how fragile this boy, her future husband could be. Yet his very fragility was his strength, to those he cared about Naruto would give his entire heart. For his friends, for his precious people Naruto would go to his limits and beyond. In turn those precious to him could shatter his heart in an instant, Temari realized that she was now one of them. Taking his hand in hers Temari said quietly "I wasn't happy to be married off as part of a treaty, but I am glad it was to you Naruto."

Sighing again Naruto blinked and his happy mood returned, "We're both a little young for this no. Though I am happy its you instead of someone else." Suddenly a grin passed across his face and Naruto added, "At least it wasn't your doll using brother. Now that would have been weird."

Letting out a short laugh Temari's eyes twinkled at the thought of Kankurou being mistaken for a girl. After all he did play with dolls.

**1234567890**

Sneezing Kankurou had to curse as he looked at the damage done by the sneeze. His newest acquisition, a Third Kazekage special edition action figure was no longer in mint condition. The plastic window of the box was now streak marked. Sighing Kankurou carefully placed the now near mint figure onto his near mint shelf. Feeling irritated Kankurou turned to his comfort, Barbie was going to mix and match her fashion items in front of Ken, and after all she had a big mission coming up and wanted to look good.

As Garaa viewed his brother via the third eye jutsu he wondered if he was the saner of the two brothers. After all now he wanted to be social and kunoichi were starting to be interesting to look at. Somehow playing with dolls and dressing them up in different outfits was just weird. Sure he had been a bloodthirsty monster lost in his loneliness until Naruto knocked him out of it, and Garaa knew he wasn't sane, but then again few Nin were.

Releasing his jutsu Garaa decided that he needed to give his bear a hug. Then he was going to find Baki and train with his new team-mate. He only hoped this one was going to last longer. The previous three had resigned after just one session. After all the Desert Wedgie wasn't as bad as the One Thousand Years of Pain technique. Plus he wasn't using the explosive tag version. The few scrolls on humour he had read did show that physical humour was the easiest to learn and Garaa was starting to figure it out.

**1234567890**

It was into the laughter that followed Naruto's statement that Iruka walked in on with a concerned look upon his face. "What's the matter Naruto?" It was then that Iruka noticed the two holding hands; Temari's pale face contrasting with Naruto's slightly flushed one. Doing a double take at the sight Iruka felt some of the stress he had been feeling since this whole engagement business had occurred leave him. The two were forming a bond spurred on no doubt by the realities laid on them but also by the openness of Naruto's heart.

"Temari-chan has a case of chakra depletion." Naruto said in a concerned tone. "She was using some powerful wind jutsu's to completely shred the target logs."

Grimacing a little Temari noticed the scroll that set her off to one side. "Kakashi-san dropped off a scroll with the details of the public engagement ceremony. I wasn't particularly pleased at the lines I was given."

Catching Temari's tone Iruka picked up the scroll and scanned through it until he came across the section that set Temari off. They had pulled out the really tradition wording and given Temari's reaction she was pissed. For a kunoichi, who given her abilities was more comfortable on the battlefield than in the tearoom it would be humiliating. Groaning a little Iruka read Naruto's lines, Kami they wanted Naruto to say he would make all her decisions for her.

"I'll look into this. Frankly I don't blame you I wouldn't say this out loud either. Beyond that how are you two doing?" Iruka asked in a calm tone.

Naruto didn't even bother to answer as he focused totally on Temari his eyes soaking her in.

"Drained with a full list of things to finish off today. I was going to buy the basics for the kitchen then finish unpacking." Temari admitted after a minute resting.

Fortunately the Academy was closed since almost all the teachers were on missions. Iruka had the week clear though, having his latest mission cancelled. "Fortunately I'm free today so I'll help. Actually if you come up with a grocery list I can clear that out of the way while you rest."

Nodding Temari pulled out the money she had grabbed earlier from her dress and laid it on the futon "I'll write it out, but I was going to buy a stock of basic goods."

Nodding Iruka pulled out a scroll and a pen then said "Right Naruto lets give Temari a couple of minutes we'll go clean up the backyard."

Nodding Naruto slowly stood and removed his hands from Temari after he gave it a squeeze. Moving with reluctance out of Temari's room Naruto gave her a concerned look before shutting the door. As he lead Iruka outside Naruto remained quiet until they reached the backyard.

Iruka with a slight smile on his face asked Naruto "You're starting to like Temari aren't you?"

A deep sigh was Naruto's only response.

"Ah. So have you kissed yet?" Iruka asked in an interested tone.

The bright blush Naruto wore was confirmation enough for Iruka.

Iruka could only grin, two days in and he was already getting a kiss. Ah teenage hormones were speeding things along for the pair. It was that thought which shook him, teenage hormones, and early marriage oh Kami. Naruto was going to need The Talk. He just wasn't ready to be a parent or a husband yet and there was going to be plenty of pressure on the two to have children early.

Wincing Iruka ran over in his mind just when to take Naruto aside and talk about a subject on which his experience was admittedly limited. To bad Kakashi couldn't give him the talk. Wait a moment, Iruka thought; it was a duty of Jounin-sensei's to go over that. Not to mention ensuring kunoichi attended rape prevention and recovery classes. That subject always haunted his thoughts whenever a kunoichi graduated. It was one of the more common dangers they ran into if captured or undercover.

Ah hell he'd have a word with Kurenai about that subject for Temari as well. He didn't know what Sands procedures were but he was sure it wouldn't hurt to introduce Temari to Leaf's contraceptive regime. Why was he the one stuck thinking of these issues? Oh yes he was the only sane rational and organized ninja in Konoha who cared about Naruto. Kakashi, may he be cursed with the Konohamaru squad as his next Gennin team, was in Iruka's opinion a lazy disorganized pervert who shouldn't be let anywhere near a Gennin squad.

"Eh Iruka-sensei it looks like we'll need to replace the logs. There's nothing but saw dust." Naruto called out interrupting Iruka's thoughts.

Staring at the pile of sawdust Iruka winced, what had been several stout pillars of hardwood had been shredded. With a low whistle Iruka ran his hand through the pile "Naruto remember to never get Temari mad at you. Wind elemental techniques are deadly."

"Wind element techniques." Naruto asked slightly confused "Why are they deadly?"

Falling naturally into his teaching mode Iruka began speaking as he looked directly at Naruto "There's five elements that form the basis of everything in the world; Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, and Lightning. The five great nations and hidden villages match to these elements."

"Right like Temari came from Suna which is in Wind nation to Konoha which is in the Fire nation." Naruto responded nodding his head.

"Right out of the five elements Wind is considered the war element." Iruka got out before Naruto interrupted.

"But what about Fire or Lightning elements? Fire can burn really bad." Naruto asked as his face scrunched in concentration.

"All the elements are powerful Naruto. The reason why Wind is called the war element is that its attacks are deadly but it also provides a strong defence by diverting attacks. It's balanced but also highly noticeable. Water on the other hand is known as the assassination element." Iruka said pausing for a moment before continuing on "Since Temari focuses on wind attacks its most likely her primary element."

"Primary element?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Everyone is aligned to a particular element Naruto. Whenever they use ninjutsu's of that element it's easier to control and is stronger. Take for instance Sasuke. His primary element is fire so whenever he uses fire attacks they are stronger and easier to control than other elemental attacks he knows." Iruka continued lecturing.

"How do you know he's a fire element?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"He's an Uchiha, they always been strong fire users." Iruka continued on in a somewhat stern tone "Plus he didn't skip class the day we tested for elements."

"Oops." Naruto said in a chagrined tone. "So how do you learn what element you are."

Pulling out a thin sheet of paper from his pocket Iruka handed it to Naruto who grasped it as he looked at it uncertainly. "Simply channel chakra into the paper and it will show you which element you are."

Lifting up a piece of paper in his hand Iruka demonstrated as the slip quickly became soaked "I'm a primary Water element. So my Mize ninjutsu's are easier and stronger to use than my other elemental attacks."

Nodding Naruto channelled his own chakra into the paper, which ripped in two.

"Hey that's interesting you're a Wind element. Seems you and Temari match up." Iruka said with a grin, very few Leaf Nins were primary wind elementals. In fact the only one he knew of was Asuma.

"Hey cool. I've so got to tell Temari." Naruto declared happily as he jumped into the air.

"First however lets grab a fresh practice log first and set it up." Iruka said shaking his head.

"Yosh!" Naruto called out as he ran into the back of the yard where a large pile of uncut wood was stuck. Thirty minutes later the two had a hefty pillar set up and in the ground.

Slipping into Temari's room Naruto held back his cheerful greeting as he saw Temari sleeping quietly on her side curled around his rolled up futon. Moving in quietly Naruto took the list Temari had written and the cash. Passing them to Iruka Naruto stopped and thought for a moment as before creating a shadow clone pressing his hands to his lips for silence Naruto motioned for the clone to stand guard in the open doorway. With a final nod Naruto followed Iruka out of the house.


	8. Chapter 7

**Engaged**

by Fitzgerald

Chapter Seven

Racing up to the bridge Naruto called out "Oh Sakura-chan, Sasuke am I late?"

That was when Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and ruffled his hair "You're late Naruto." With a mischief look in his eye and a smirk on his face Kakashi asked, "So what's the reason?"

With a concerned look on his face Naruto answered "Temari-chan was pissed at what they want her to say at the ceremony and took it out on the target posts by shredding them with her best jutsu's and overdid it. I had to treat her for chakra exhaustion."

Then with a smile on his face Naruto added in a proud tone "They were completely reduced to saw dust. It was awesome. Oh and I'm wind element like Temari-chan."

"At least Naruto has a good reason Kakashi-sensei and he did send a bunshin ahead to tell us he was running late." Sakura spoke up "Unlike some people."

"That and your bunshin proved useful as a target dobe." Sasuke added.

"Hmm Temari-chan already eh, you move fast Naruto. I'll accept your tardiness this once." Kakashi grinned innocently behind his mask.

_"Ha like you're ever on time Sensei!"_ Inner Sakura grumbled.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's contribution.

"Thanks Sensei." Naruto said in relief.

"Oh yes that reminds me. Having worked on teamwork before the Chunnin exam I've prepared a course of individual study for all three of you. I expect you to work on this outside of the time we work as a team. I'll follow up weekly on your progress." Kakashi said in a rather pleased tone as he tossed each of them a scroll.

As each of his students unrolled their own it was Sasuke who reacted first to Kakashi's delight.

"Seduction training!" Sasuke snarled in an icy hiss.

Amused by Sakura's blush Kakashi answered in a cheerful tone "A fundamental course any ninja should have, especially Hunter Nin. Its much easier to gather information from friendly sources."

Putting the pieces together Sasuke gave a grunt. Though it wouldn't make him stronger it would help him find his brother. It wasn't as if that man would just turn up in Konoha so Sasuke could kill him when he was ready.

Sakura having gotten over her mental image of joining Sasuke in seduction training groaned as she read her scroll "This is lethal!"

"Nope, I simply asked Gai for a training regime that was the most efficient way to build stamina. Besides I turned down his offer to give you one of his training outfits." Kakashi's grin couldn't get any wider at the moment. "Unless you'd like one of course. Remember the Chunnin motto."

Shuddering at the thought of wearing one of the Green Beasts outfits Sakura murmured, "Run in the fields." This would make her stronger, maybe with this she wouldn't be left behind anymore.

Naruto much to Kakashi's surprise wasn't howling in outrage over his scroll. "Eh Kakashi-sensei I've got a question for you. When I use my Kage Bunshin this morning to find Iruka-sensei I remembered what happened with it when it released the jutsu. Why was that?"

Impressed by this Kakashi thought for a moment about Naruto's signature jutsu. Then it struck him, Naruto obviously hadn't bothered to learn the theory behind Kage Bunshin, just the technique. "Provided the clone isn't destroyed you learn everything it knows when you or it releases the jutsu. This makes Kage Bunshin useful for spying but you don't get the chakra you spent making it back. You'd get the clones experience for chakra control, moulding and alteration exercises as well."

"Yosh!" Naruto shouted as he leapt in the air "I'm learning all sorts of things today."

Shaking his head at Naruto's antics Kakashi realized Naruto had discovered a perfect way to tackle all the scrolls he had assigned. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't over due it, and fry his head from information overload. Since Kakashi couldn't be bothered to do much today, he decided to have them practice chakra alteration.

"Right I want you three to practice chakra alteration today. Don't over due it today since we have a quick mission lined up for tomorrow." Kakashi said as he ran them through the basics of their individual elements. Sakura was trying to ignite a leaf while Naruto was trying to cut one.

Before he left Kakashi blinked as he saw Naruto create a horde of clones to practice the technique. Sasuke just glared at Naruto before demonstrating his skill at altering his chakra by igniting his leaf in his right hand then into lightning with his left, results of Kakashi's instruction in the Chidori.

Ah the joys of youth Kakashi thought to himself as he headed out to check on Temari. What had he been doing at thirteen, ah yes leading raids on Cloud lines. That had been a good war, quick, well planned and lead on the Leaf side against an enemy that was having a civil war in its command.

**1234567890**

Iruka noticed Kakashi land in the backyard and poke around in the pile of sawdust centred on the practice ring. Opening the kitchen window Iruka called out "Kakashi you might as well come in."

Kakashi nodded and smoothly moved inside joining Iruka in the kitchen. "Now where does she store the coffee?" Kakashi asked in a questioning tone, the coffee this morning really had been first rate.

Iruka however merely snorted, "Since I don't feel like dying I'm not telling. Naruto informed me they made a deal, he doesn't touch her coffee cupboard she doesn't touch his ramen cupboard."

Waving Temari's coffee addiction and her protective streak over it aside Kakashi suggested in an innocent tone "I was merely thinking of brewing a pot for her. If I get a cup out of it that's pure luck."

"Right." Iruka said in a dubious tone "Besides you're too late, she had lunch a half hour ago and is asleep again." As he spoke Iruka moved quickly putting away cleaned pots and pans into various drawers and cupboards. "She'll be fine by tomorrow though I'm sure. Naruto got to her right away."

"He's falling for her pretty fast." Kakashi said in a mildly interested tone.

"Yes that's a problem in and of itself." Iruka sighed as he finished putting away the last of the dishes. "They're both being publicly made into a couple and will be under pressure to at least have one child fairly quickly. While I won't speak for Temari I do know Naruto has limited knowledge of what sex actually involves and all the consequences entailed."

"He did invent the Oiroke no jutsu." Kakashi said with a slight smirk.

"I won't deny that Naruto's interested in the opposite sex, he just found a fairly typical male weakness and exploited it. Apart from getting attention he developed it to use against perverts. The Third mentioned to me once that was how Naruto managed to get his hand on the Forbidden Scroll." Iruka rebutted in a calm tone.

"He certainly is surprising, though that jutsu has sent the prudes like Hiashi screaming. I heard Kurenai was torn between wanting to tear a strip off him for degrading women or getting jealous that Naruto had come up with a brilliantly effective genjutsu." Kakashi chuckled for a moment after his last comment.

"Right but he's still going to need the full talk on sex and that job is one done by Jounin-sensei's." Iruka said with a shark like grin.

"Some how I doubt Temari will appreciate it if I give him the traditional version handed done to me. Taking the team down to a port town, liquoring them up and hiring them a geisha each. Though it would interesting to figure out which team Sasuke bats for finally." Kakashi finished with an evil grin.

"He just prefers his women older." Iruka said with a smile on his face as he shared Naruto's information "About six or so years older."

"Heh good to know." Kakashi said as he scratched his chin "I'll give all three of them the talk. I'm finally starting to get a hand on this teaching business. I just torture them via their weaknesses as ninja. I've got Naruto reading large numbers of scrolls on a wide range of subjects. Watching them squirm in embarrassment will be fun."

"Though what isn't fun is the crap they want Naruto and Temari to spout off at the engagement ceremony. I looked it up and someone decided to pull out a two hundred year old version for marriage treaties between clans. The last series of marriage treaties in Konoha had a radically different tone for the engagement or marriage ceremonies. I've copied out several versions for reference." Iruka stated vehemently.

"I didn't read the scroll itself mind if I look at it?" Kakashi said in a mild tone.

Pulling the scroll from his vest Iruka tossed it to him. Kakashi caught it easily and unfurled it. Quickly scanning it over Kakashi replied dryly "Yes I can see why Temari decided to burn out her chakra this morning. I haven't read anything this outdated since the Icha Icha historical issue. Given her weapon of choice and abilities."

"She's continuing on in the tradition of Wind Battle Maidens, it really isn't appropriate. The historical accounts of that Order definitely placed them against the norm of their time." Iruka paused a moment as a thought struck him "I glanced over a couple of scrolls of marriage treaties with the Order from deceased clans. Now they had some really different language."

"You do say." Kakashi in an interested tone "Find them again would you. What Naruto's and Temari actually say to each other won't affect the treaty provide they agree to eventually marry each other as per orders. Besides he does have a reputation as the most surprising ninja to keep up."

Nodding Iruka moved into the living room to sort through the piles of scrolls and boxes, a good portion of which seemed to be random gifts. Not that Iruka was too surprised, the treaty had been negotiated quickly and he had figured out most kunoichi would pile gifts on the unfortunate one chosen out of relief that it hadn't been them. Kakashi at the sight of more work to be done grinned and waved goodbye to Iruka as he left leaping out the window and into the trees.

**1234567890**

Neji watched Hinata run through another endless series of hand strikes against the training post. After his lose to Naruto Neji had put aside his fatalism and his willingness to view the Hyuuga's strictly in terms of Branch and Main families. Surprisingly Neji realized that Hinata actually cared for him personally, not just because he was a cousin but for who he was an individual. It was strange to think about but Neji realized that Hinata naturally liked people and was genuinely friendly with almost all she met.

Even more interesting for Neji was that he realized just why Hinata would fail miserably when sparring against Hiashi, or Hanabi she literally could not hurt those she loved. Her willingness to change herself was good but Neji doubted she could ever kill her heart. The best she could ever hope to be was a lioness fiercely protecting her cubs, not a ruthless hunter. Against himself however Neji would not allow such a weakness. No not when he was here to train her.

However that was not his primary concern right now. He needed Hinata to get over her crush on Naruto and focus on her training. A task in which Neji knew he was lacking any experience or competence. Though he was fourteen Neji hadn't bothered thinking about or even feeling much about love or even lust. He was focused utterly on his own development pursing it with a ruthless determination. It was the one reason Lee would never beat him, Neji trained equally as hard. The emotions of a thirteen-year-old girl were completely outside of his experience as Tenten, like Lee, was utterly focused on improving her own skills.

"Hinata stop." Neji said in his blunt tone.

Finishing off one last series of strikes Hinata turned to face Neji and asked "Yes Neji-niisan?"

"We are finished for now. However I must talk with you about an issue disrupting your focus. Naruto and Temari's marriage." Neji said in a calm tone without hint of emotion.

The flash in Hinata's eye and shift in posture told Neji everything he needed to know. She had feelings for Naruto and Hinata was capable of hating another. "We will talk over dango, I know a place on our way to the meeting." Dango, Neji thought with some irony was a rather common treat the two Hyuuga's both enjoyed, a treat more uptight Hyuuga's would view as below them. So it was in a somewhat cold silence the pair made their way to the dango shop.

After devouring their first sticks Neji began the conversation "I can see the qualities in Naruto that would make him romantically interesting for you. Indeed if things were not as they are I would help things along if only to help you. That and I would have enjoyed the chance to send certain members of the Main Family into shock." Certain Main family members would have gone into hysterics at Hinata dating Naruto.

He himself had confronted Gai after things had settled down about the chakra he had seen in Naruto. It hadn't taken him long to put things together after Gai's reluctant confirmation that Naruto did indeed have a seal. With a bit of research Neji realized that only a Jinchuuriki could accomplish what Naruto had done. No other explanation would satisfy his second source of chakra, stamina and regenerative abilities. The Uchiha's curse seal was different; it had twisted, concentrated and stored the boy's own chakra. Naruto having the Kyuubi sealed within did much to explain most people's reaction to him. It spoke much for Naruto's character that he didn't give in to the demon, Neji wasn't sure he wouldn't have misused that particular power.

"He should not have been the one to marry the enemy. Naruto deserves better." Hinata said in a quite yet fierce tone.

Neji instead of agreeing pushed the conversation ahead, regardless of his agreement with her last statement. "That matters not now. Naruto has been assigned that mission. From what I have gathered Naruto will work tirelessly to avoid failing a mission. Even if it is a treaty marriage."

Hinata scowled at this, Naruto's famous persistence worked at cross-purposes with her hearts dream. Biting fiercely into her dango Hinata waited for Neji to continue on.

"More importantly regardless of your romantic feelings for Naruto he is your friend first. He is a friend going through a significant change in his life. Do not dishonour your friendship over an action of which he has no control. To be blunt let go of your crush for him, that opportunity has passed." Neji finished calmly.

Eyes closed Hinata could only stutter "He-e was, was the one I wanted. Not outtt of duty, orrr becaussee he was popular but because I liked him even when no one else did."

"He is merely the first of our generation to be married out of duty Hinata. We are Shinobi of the Leaf; we are called to serve even with our bodies. For those of us in prominent clans or ability arranged marriages are often how that form of service occurs. We both will likely walk that path if our clan does not get to us first. There are other forms that duty can take." Neji answered honestly.

He had occasionally pondered this very question trying to determine who was better off, himself or Lee. Lee had the freedom to love and marry whoever he choose, while Neji was bound however by his status as a Hyuuga. Though vexing Neji only knew for certain that both he and Lee were better off than Tenten. She, Neji was certain, would likely receive the types of mission kunoichi were called to perform in several years. Using her body as a weapon to kill her targets or get close enough to steal information.

"Before we continue on to the meeting I have a final piece of advice. Naruto followed up with me after the invasion to ensure his lesson sunk in. He told me "Life isn't fair. All you can do is keep getting up and move on. No amount of crying or heartache will change it." The question you must answer Hinata is if you will get up and move on." Neji asked as he finished off their conversation and paid their tab.

Hinata was struck by Neji's last remark if she truly admired Naruto and wished to change herself wasn't this truly as much of test as standing up to Neji had been.


	9. Chapter 8

**Engaged**

by Fitzgerald

Chapter Eight

Sasuke was wondering for the tenth time today why he was holding this meeting all this effort for the dobe, to actually bother with an action that wouldn't bring him closer to his goals of killing him and restoring his clan. As much as it irked him that the dobe had gotten stronger, Naruto had proven something to Sasuke. To go beyond his limits Sasuke needed to have people precious to him to make putting his life on the line worthwhile. He and Naruto were both sorely missing people important to them. Their shared loneliness as orphans made their friendship that much more important. Putting aside his real reason for his current set of actions Sasuke considered his other reason.

As the Uchiha, Sasuke had his family's dignity to maintain, and its status as one of the important clans of Konoha. Once he killed that man Sasuke knew he would devout himself with equal intensity to rebuilding his clan. As the clan head it was required he undertake social duties. So hosting a reception for his team-mate was expected of him, an Uchiha could do no less. Even if it was for the dobe getting engaged in a treaty marriage. No even if it had been Kakashi Sasuke would have undertaken this action purely out of social duty. Too bad it couldn't be Sakura, though as Sasuke would have been mentally leaping with glee as she would never be able to hang on him in false romantic hope. Damn it he was going to need a woman in a few years not a teenager to rebuild his clan.

So when Sasuke entered Team Eights favoured tea house he could only grunt at Ino's squeal of "Sasuke-kun!" Shikamaru only raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement of how troublesome Ino was.

Pulling up a seat Sasuke only gave his trademark "Hn" to Ino's flow of questions as he waited for everyone else to arrive. Sakura showed up with Kiba just before the meetings start time as the last ones to arrive. Taking a sip of his tea Sasuke got straight to the point "Naruto. I'm hosting a reception for him after the public ceremony in six days. I am not domestic, nor do I have the time to do everything required."

Sasuke was damned if he was going to actually ask for help, as a clan only the Hyuuga's were on the same level as the Uchiha. Besides Sasuke was sure Hinata would volunteer without being asked, she was the domestic type. In fact now that Sasuke thought about it she was more mature physically than the other girls his age and the only one who wasn't annoying. In a few years she might be worth looking into, but first Sasuke had other priorities.

"Cha Team Eight will help out Sasuke-kun." Ino brashly declared as she shot Shikamaru and Tenten glares.

"Most important is the question of what food to serve. It will say much about the message you intend to give." Choiji added on seriously.

A strained looking Hinata added "Ano. We. We will also help."

Neji after Hinata finished motioned off Sakura from speaking as he cut in "The question to be answered is if this is to be an open or closed event purely for those associated with or friends with Naruto."

Glancing at Neji Sasuke found his desire to fight the Hyuuga genius doubled. He was smart, and a brilliant fighter; a fight between the Sharingan against the Byakugan might well help Sasuke master his bloodline limit. Without altering his features Sasuke answered "Open, I wish to host this function as head of my clan."

Pausing a moment Neji fired back "When you send out word be sure to stress that it is to congratulate Naruto on his engagement. Guards will also be required; Naruto has a number of adults who view him in a negative manner. Not to mention all those upset with the Sand forces."

Sasuke grunted an "Hn" as he noticed Hinata, Shikamaru and Sakura catch the nuances of what Neji had said. The dobe had managed to royally annoy the older generation over the years with his pranks.

"Ano. Fo-orr clan functions like this a variety of, of jobs are required to be done. I, I will write up the tasks and then we, we can split the work up." Hinata said quietly.

"Good thinking Hinata" Sakura said cheerfully as she envisioned herself helping to Sasuke host the party.

"Hn" Sasuke replied as he gave Hinata a nod. Good he didn't have to ask for help, the others were leaping to help. Not to mention he could put most of the work on Hinata's shoulders. Yah, she was definitely going to be on his list when that man was dead. An alliance with the Hyuuga could prove useful in the long run. "I'll give you a rough budget as well."

As he prepared to leave Sasuke was stopped for a moment by the appearance of the four Jounin Senseis. At Kakashi's questioning look Sasuke shrugged and said casually "The Uchiha will be hosting a reception after the engagement."

Asuma frowned for a moment as he considered Sasuke's statement. This was strange given the effects of the curse seal he had learnt of from both his father and Anko. Perhaps Kakashi's seal really was working. The whole wedding business with Naruto was troubling as well, his aunt had pressed hard to assign Naruto after Sand revealed their choice. Either they were playing a deep game or Sand's council was acting petty. Probably both given his own experiences with Konoha's council, as much as he disliked the plotters at least Asuma knew they took actions based on a plan and not from petty motivations.

Kakashi however nodded in approval at Sasuke. The two were becoming friends, even if Sasuke had chosen to cloak his actions as a clan duty. "Looking forward to it." Unfortunately before Kakashi could move away Gai leapt into action.

"Yosh! Your student burns with the fire of youth Kakashi!" Gai proclaimed striking a pose "However when the first of my students gets engaged I know they will host an even better reception burning with the fires of youth!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Turning around Gai let loose tears of joy as Lee heaved himself away from a game board. Springing over to his student the banner of springtime appeared as the sun set on an island with the sound of waves in the distance, a light breeze actually started blowing moving the Beasts hair.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei let our fire of youth burn for Naruto-kun's reception."

"Yes Lee we will make it a reception overflowing with the fire of youth! If not I will climb the Hokage monument only using one leg a hundred times."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Tenten smiled as she viewed the two Beasts bond "I'd give that one a seven. What do you think Neji?"

"Six and a half. Not enough wind and the sparkling teeth were unsynchronized." Neji replied sagely.

Shuddering Ino asked the question all the Gennin were afraid to ask, "Are they always like that?"

Tenten replied in a happy tone "Sure. Gai may have trained us twelve hours a day but those two spent at least two hours enjoying the fires of youth. We just used the episodes as breaks. Judging them on a ten point scale was our one source of entertainment."

Nodding Neji added "Besides it keeps Gai-sensei from trying to make us wear the outfit."

As Kakashi turned his attention back to Gai he sighed in relief as the two had stopped. Gai had become really annoying without anyone to share his fire of youth rituals with.

"Lee-kun why are you here?" Gai asked as he struck his concerned teacher pose number five.

"Gai-sensei I am attempting to seek heaven as the Chunnin motto requires. I must continually grow my skills as a ninja. I will master strategy and tactics through hard work." Lee proclaimed proudly. "I will not waste my time while I heal."

"Lee-kun you are truly a genius of hard work."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

**1234567890**

Naruto bounced up and down on his seat as he watched Temari from across the table. Iruka was cooking dinner for the three of them, having spent the day running errands and helping unpack. The scent of frying meat and onions was wafting through the kitchen set his stomach rumbling.

Temari while still pretty pale looked over in mild bemusement at Naruto. Her thoughts were swirling through her head about the kiss from this morning. Why had she given Naruto that second kiss, the quick peck on the check as a thank you had been good enough. This was going to take some serious thinking on her part. Damn it Temari had been raised since she was four to be a warrior, a weapon on the battlefield to lay waste without mercy or concern. She certainly hadn't been trained in the manner of normal kunoichi.

Temari let her thoughts race as she considered whom she had been and now was going to start becoming. She certainly hadn't been trained in the feminine arts, a fact her few girlfriends sometimes lamented whenever she exclaimed her lack of interest in the latest fashions. Utility had always been her primary concern in choosing outfits. That weapons girl Tenten certainly came from the same school of thought, unlike Sakura or that other blond. Over the years Temari had concentrated on being a deadly Shinobi and herding Garaa, not on boys or on how she looked.

Ironically enough Temari considered her future of not concentrating on boys or fashion and herding Naruto. She could only hope the children weren't as hyper as Naruto as that would be pure hell. Wait children, Temari paused to consider that latest thought; children the two would be under pressure to produce as soon as they married. In a few short years Temari was going to be forced to cut short her life as a Shinobi to become a mother. As that thought rolled around in her stomach leaving acid in its wake Temari frowned at this, this was the real cut to her heart. She had been ordered to put aside her growth to save Suna, the sacrifice of one for the many.

So why kiss Naruto? Temari thought as various images flashed through her head. He was powerful, confident, charismatic, and not mention an ambitious Gennin. Few had the will power to become a Kage and the strength to back it up. It was only in maturity and skill that Naruto was lacking, things brought by time and experience. None of that mattered however; Temari had owed him a kiss for changing Garaa into a human again. Yet again that didn't count. No she had kissed Naruto because he was sweet, devoted, concerned and more importantly hers.

Hers, Naruto hers? Temari sat confused as she considered the importance of this. Ever since the Suna Council had informed her she was being married off as part of the treaty Temari had been mulling over her future. Would she be respected by whomever she married, or would they hate/fear her for what Garaa was. Whoever her husband was, could she be happy? The revelation that it was to be Naruto had sent Temari reviewing her encounters with the blond. Sure she had underestimated him in favour of Sasuke at the start when Kankurou ran into the brats. The first exam had peaked her interest, he had the guts to shout down a whole room of hostile Gennin, and then break a tense mood with an intense proclamation. The prelims had continued to stir her interest, whatever Naruto was he was stubborn, inventive and willing to sow chaos on the battlefield. In the end however it was his willingness to continue to fight Garaa to the bitter end to protect those precious to him that had sealed it.

That much will power was impressive, and well what kunoichi could resist the appeal of a man willing to destroy those who threatened his important people. Politics may have brought them together but it was Naruto's heart that had captured her. Temari was starting to fall in love with Naruto and she wasn't planning on losing him to anyone. She had been a Kage's daughter, and if she had anything to do with it a Kage's wife in the future. However in the next few years Temari was going to have train intensely, even if she had run herself into the ground she was going to achieve the rank of Jounin. That was for later however as Temari was considering when Naruto was going to earn another kiss. That taste of ramen, blood and mint on his lips was an intriguing one.

"Dinner's ready." Iruka announced as he carefully placed the food on the table. A bowl of rice and vegetables steamed nicely away, and the platter of beef and onions smelled tasty. Picking away at her plate, Temari slowly worked her way through the meal. It was definitely good and Temari smiled and said so "Its good, thank you for cooking and helping out today."

Scratching his head Iruka ducked his head and replied in an abashed tone "Thanks. My mission got scrubbed so I was free today."

Looking up from his scrapped clean plate Naruto declared, "That was great Iruka-sensei, not as good as ramen but still good."

Shifting to Temari Naruto said happily "I found out my primary element today. I'm a wind element just like you."

Taking a moment to process Naruto's remark Temari's face brightened in interest. This was news; wind elementals were rare even in Suna, which had the greatest concentration in the world. Of course it didn't help that those who were primary wind elements got trained as front line fighters, causalities kept their numbers down. It boded well for their children. "Really. Well we have more in common than just our blonde hair huh. I have some scrolls with basic wind jutsu's for you to train in I'll get for you later tonight"

Naruto's jaw just dropped not only did he and Temari share the same element she was going to share some jutsu's with him. Launching himself around the table, tears of happiness in his eyes Naruto cried out as he hugged her fiercely "Thank you Temari-chan. Thank you."

Being tightly hugged by Naruto for offering him Gennin level jutsu's Temari was slightly shocked. Still tired out she returned the hug for a minute before breaking the hug gently. Naruto was just too adorable, to get this excited over something so simple. However she wanted a date before giving him another kiss. No matter how cute he was looking right now. Clearing her throat Temari said softly "Your welcome Naruto-kun. However if you want another kiss you'll have to take me out on a date."

Naruto was stunned, not only was Temari going to share a few jutsu's with him she wanted to go on a date. Maybe this whole engagement business wasn't such a bad deal after all, a very pretty kunoichi wanted to go on a date with him. Suddenly one of Naruto's true grins blazed across his face "Tomorrow night then, unless we're away on a mission."

"Tomorrow." Temari agreed easily "Now help me upstairs, I'm still pretty drained."

Iruka could only shake his head in disbelief; Naruto was well on his way to actually courting Temari. His research and gentle questioning of the other couples married by treaty had shown that most reached a form of peace, but very few turned into love matches. This had the potential to turn into the latter. Watching the two head upstairs Iruka grinned, hopefully things would turn out all right for Naruto.

**1234567890**

Iruka frowned at four Jounin gathered at the table around him not even bothering to glance at a certain snake wielding Special Jounin who had grabbed him off the street and into this bar. All the said Jounin were well into several bottles of sake exchanging stories about the recent Chunnin exam and of course their students. If he didn't know better he would swear that he was deliberately being set up for a prank.

Anko however wasn't setting him up for a prank, no she was just setting him up or trying to by playing the classic get Iruka drunk and send him home with an equally sloshed Kurenai. It didn't matter to Anko that Asuma was tentatively hemming and hawing his way into finally asking Kurenai out. Quick direct forceful action was required in the battlefields of love and war, and sake was extremely helpful expediting action. Either way things worked out Kurenai was likely to be hooked up, by either getting Asuma off his ass or snuggled in with her brother Iruka.

Kakashi of course was just playing along, having spotted Anko's game and decided to have a little fun himself. In an inquiring tone he asked, "So how's the young couple fairing Iruka?" Kakashi, if he was ever to truly reveal his hobbies one would be that he liked creating soap opera's among his co workers. After all it was almost as good as a new Icha Icha, though he didn't get to see the really interesting parts, well not without peeking.

Kurenai of course was just as interested after all as Hinata had come to her several times with tears in her eyes as she had her heart destroyed because of this engagement, well that and it was good gossip after all. Giving Iruka a long look with her eyes hooded by her lashes Kurenai asked using her well developed feminine wiles in a low mysterious voice "Oh yes do tell all Iruka-kun."

Asuma merely took a drag on his cigarette and clenched his cup of sake tightly thought to himself damn it, after all he was a Jounin of Konoha, had lead the twelve guardians, and was the son of the Sandaime, why was it so difficult to ask Kurenai out. A simple "Would you like to go out for dinner?" perhaps or "Kurenai would you like to go out?" romance was tough, even for Shinobi. Taking a long drag Asuma glanced at Gai, even with the outfit and the haircut he had no trouble getting dates. Third dates sure, but then again Gai was confidence and persistence itself, not to mention when he took off his shirt he was absolutely ripped with muscle.

Gai himself was mildly interested in hearing how his rival Kakashi's student was doing in the field of romance. After all Naruto was the hard working genius on that team, who had almost as much fire of youth as Lee. Perhaps a bit too much levity of youth, but Gai wasn't going to begrudge Naruto that, after all Naruto had too much of the sour loneliness of youth. In fact Gai was tempted to give the poor boy his own personal grooming kit, one didn't get sparkling white teeth without a little extra help, and the shiny hair of youth would look just as good blonde as his own black hair.

Taking the shot of sake Iruka realized that he wasn't getting of this, not with Kurenai squeezing in tight against him on one side of the booth and Kakashi on the other. Mentally raising a white flag at his defeat Iruka couldn't help but grin a little and said "Pretty well actually, he's gotten at least one kiss not to mention the heavy sighs and long looks their exchanging. As well they're going on a date tomorrow night. Provided of course their mission doesn't interfere."

"It won't, with the betrothal this close its going to be an in village mission." Kakashi said simply then gestured to Iruka to continue on.

Shrugging his shoulders Iruka blushed lightly for a moment and said "Actually I don't have much more than that. Ah Kurenai I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Temari aside and briefing her on the standard kunoichi protocols. I'm not quite sure how they do things in Suna."

Pouting a little Kurenai said in a slightly drunken tone "For you Iruka-kun sure, but who wants to talk about work when we're trying to relax."

Asuma took a shot of sake and long pull on his cigarette, Iruka was practically throwing himself at Kurenai, maybe it was time to get off his ass and take action.

"Ah but Naruto-kun and Temari's betrothal is the biggest news in town right now." Gai said seriously before turning and motioning to a waitress who blushed suddenly at his glinting teeth.

"Actually Kurenai what's Kiba's reaction to all this, I mean two out of three of your Gennin have crushes on the young couple." Kakashi said with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Kiba? Why, oh so Shino." Kurenai muttered as her slightly drunken state caused her to verbalize her thoughts partially. So the silent enigma on her team was human enough to crush on Temari huh. Answering Kakashi's question she said simply "Laughing his ass off. I was a touch concerned when his mother suggested I keep a bucket of cold water on me to cool him down, but I figured out that Kiba prefers civilian girls. Says that way he doesn't have wonder if they have ten different ways of killing him for saying something stupid."

Asuma desperate to drag this conversation away from relationships, and to keep Iruka from talking with Kurenai butted in and asked "I'm just wondering if we'll end up with any Chunnin from the exam other than Temari in a year and a bit. What do you think Anko?"

The snake Jounin merely shrugged her shoulders "Depends on the new Hokage, they after all could simply decide we're hard up for Chunnin and call all five of the candidates battle tested. After all they all displayed at least Chunnin level skills throughout the whole exam. Shikamaru had fun with his chess match with Temari but Shino knew how to plan ahead and probe the enemy's weaknesses in the prelim. As for Neji, Naruto and Sasuke, all three of them are power houses with unique advantages. That Naruto kid has balls of steel though, not many people would leap into a battle to save their squad against the Snake Sannin, or hell even Shukaku going on a rampage."

Iruka shuddered at the mention of Shukaku as the debriefing for the Chunnin and Jounin after the battle had included that particular fight. Demon vessels had clashed and it was Konoha's that had come out on top. Commenting carefully Iruka said, "I wouldn't doubt his skills in straight forward combat or even infiltration and destruction missions but Naruto needs a bit more seasoning."

Nodding at this Gai added, "True and his only match was against Neji, for both of them it was a poor draw to demonstrate the other qualities of a Chunnin besides power and skill." Blinking Gai suddenly flashed his smile and added "But definitely a match well worth it in terms of their fire of youth. Such passion. Neji has gained a new level of respect for Naruto through his passion alone and his will in keeping his prisoner in check."

Kakashi, hardly having had anything to drink to begin with, focused suddenly and asked seriously "How did Neji figure it out?"

Shrugging his shoulders Gai replied, "Neji is not called a genius for nothing. He knew something was up after Naruto was able to blow open his closed off tenketsu with the Kyuubi's chakra that was under his control. After a bit of research he stated clearly to me that Naruto was the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. I then told him of the Thirds Law and its consequences."

Relief flooded over Kakashi and he asked in an interested tone "So what was his reaction?"

Laughing Gai said after flashing his pearly whites "Ah he admitted that Naruto was burning with the fires of youth. After all Neji stated he would have been tempted to use said power to wreak great havoc himself."

"Enough about work!" Anko declared loudly as she poured another round of drinks for everybody "Drink up, and lets get talking about more important things like the next Koyuki movie, I hear its got some great fighting scenes!"

Author's Notes:

My apologies for the little mistakes in spelling and such, I lack a beta editor and reader to correct such things for me beyond what Word provides.

To those who are concerned about the pacing of the relationship I've tried to set things up so that both Temari and Naruto have had time to prepare mentally for their future together and get the inital infatuation off slowly.

On the Iruka front however I'm tempted to throw together a series of one offs as Anko sets him up for various dates. Any votes on who he should go out with first.

Updating Schedule: I'll be posting chapters at least once a week from here on in, trying for twice a week however.


	10. Chapter 9

**Engaged**

by Fitzgerald

Chapter Nine

After determining that Kakashi was consistently late Temari set the three Gênin to sparring lightly. This had meant hauling both Sasuke and Naruto off each other after a few minutes of growling at the other and telling them off for using jutsu's. Temari had meant every word she had said to Naruto that when she was on duty, she put personal business aside.

Leaving her fan to one side Temari motioned for Sakura to attack. As Sakura moved into attack Temari realized her recollections from the prelims were accurate, Sakura had nothing beyond academy taijutsu. Admittedly without fans her taijutsu wasn't the greatest, but it still wasn't that bad. Settling into a rhythm of strikes and counters Temari felt herself loosen up in the morning sun.

Switching around partners Temari quickly realized the speed and skill Sasuke possessed, he was good there was no denying it. The few blows she got in however Temari was sure he felt. Using a battle fan meant you built up strength quickly throughout ones body. Her brief tussle with him during the invasion had been enlightening, the two were closely matched however with terrain providing one or the other with the advantage. He however did have greater stamina.

Naruto however was pure fun to fight, as he laughed, bounded and launched himself into the fight. His unorthodox fighting style, in fact it seemed to be lacking any polish at all, was pure chaos which made it difficult to predict his next move. His face smiling a foxy grin Naruto managed to match Temari in terms of falls and blows.

The hour of sparring over Temari decided to talk with Naruto's team-mates. As much as she didn't want to bring up the recent war she figured it was best to clear the air right away. "The Chuunin exams. Do any of you have questions or things that need to be dealt with?"

Sasuke frowned as he reviewed the Chuunin exam and battle that followed. As much as he wanted to ask about Gaara's power Sasuke figured it was a curse seal of some sort. That sense of evil chakra was alike to what he had felt with the curse seal on his neck. That he most definitely wasn't going to talk about. "You need to increase your stamina as the fight with Shikamaru shouldn't have tired you out that much."

Acknowledging the point Temari looked over to Sakura, she figured the girl would want to ask something. The young kunoichi however merely shook her head; Kakashi-sensei had talked to both of them after the announcement of the treaty marriage. "You had orders. Though why didn't you realize a switch had taken place, he was your father after all?"

Pausing at this Temari reviewed the situation in her own mind, carefully choosing her words. "The past several years, I saw my father maybe three times a year. We weren't on the best terms, and for the past year most of our time was spent on missions. He never was the best father even when I was young, just too focused on his duties as the Kazekage."

That pretty much finished off the conversation for the next while until Kakashi showed up. Said Joûnin arrived several minutes later with a "Yo."

"You're Late!" Naruto and Sakura called out in their traditional greeting.

"Sorry I'm late, an attack of paperwork had to be beaten back."

Kakashi smiled as he gave for what was almost the first time ever his real reason for being late. "I'll give you the quick briefing on the teams assigned mission for right now. The hot springs has received complaints about somebody peeking lately, and so you are now ordered to find, identify and capture said individual and return him to the Hokage's tower."

Both Temari and Sakura exchanged glances, both kunoichi had strong opinions about perverts, and Sakura voiced their shared thought "Does the pervert have to be conscious when we drag him to the tower?"

"Err no." Kakashi said after a moments thought.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as he glared at Kakashi, it was a lame mission.

Naruto however had sunk into the ground holding his head in his hands. This had the earmarks of a certain Sannin all over it. Grumbling Naruto asked Kakashi "Its Ero-Sennin obviously, that's how I met him in the first place. He was peeking then as well."

Kakashi's eye crinkled up in amusement, only Naruto could call Jiraiya that and get away with it. "Actually Naruto its not Jiraiya-sama this time around, he's been kept busy." Busy trying to comfort widows and pickup nurses, not to mention pumping money into Konoha's entertainment district.

Rolling his eyes Naruto said in a disbelieving tone "Right, so Ero-Sennin was peeking at other places then. Oh well yet another pervert to find and deal with."

"We'll scout out the hot springs first thing. Determine the best observation points, trap them and keep a watch up for the pervert." Temari said after a few moments thought in a firm tone.

Motioning her team forward Temari had Naruto lead them through Konoha to the hot springs as she occasionally called out formation shifts. Kakashi nodded in appreciation at Temari's use of a rather low-key mission to work herself into the squad and have them practice squad formations. He had his own mission to deal with, a B rank he was taking solo.

**1234567890**

Naruto sighed in frustration, they had quickly set up traps in likely spots a pervert would peek from and were now patrolling the outside until the pervert showed up. Temari had them continually switching partners and routes as they waited for the pervert to show up. Not that they expected him to show, it was likely a Shinobi considering the pervert had managed to get away from enraged kunoichi.

With the four of them patrolling, the pervert had likely spotted the increased security and snuck off to another hot springs to go peek. So needing advice, and to kill boredom Naruto decided to talk with Sakura. In an uncertain tone Naruto asked "Hey. Hey. Sakura-chan I need to ask you something."

Sakura after a moments thought considered re-leaving her boredom against the chance of Naruto asking something mind destroying. The boredom was doing that any way so Sakura said in a bored tone "Sure, why not."

"What would be a good first date?" Naruto asked in a slightly desperate tone.

"Naruto you're getting engaged to Temari, so no I won't go out with you." Sakura said automatically after hearing the word date.

"No. No. I asked Temari-chan out but other than going for ramen I don't have any ideas of what to do."

Blinking in disbelief Sakura actually thought hard, considering what Naruto had just said. Naruto obviously had decided that he was going through with the marriage. Being Naruto it wasn't a shock that he actually wanted to do the normal things with Temari, i.e. date. So it was not a surprise Naruto had no idea of how to date, or what to do beyond going for ramen. Sakura who after months of working with Naruto now thought of him rather like a little brother, a loud annoying one to be sure, was going to help him out.

Or as Inner Sakura visualized it as she put on a lab coat, unfurled a banner that read "Date Doctor" and started rubbing her hands in anticipation. Naruto didn't know what was going to hit him.

Pulling Naruto aside Sakura quickly started laying out ideas and ground rules for dating. Naruto nodded desperately as he took in several ground rules and basics, gleaned although Sakura wouldn't admit it from magazines and not from experience. Given their mission Sakura suggested taking Temari to go out for ice cream and a walk through one of the prettier parks.

**1234567890**

Sasuke frowned as he carried the takeout back to the others; the mission was a complete waste of time. Catching a pervert, fah he would have been better off training. Although Temari had demonstrated how a squad should be commanded, she might be weaker in terms of raw power, she did at least know how to plan, prepare and deploy a squad. Out of all the younger kunoichi he knew Temari at least knew how to act like a professional, when a Shinobi was on the clock one should act like it. He could only hope Sakura would pick up that professional attitude.

Sasuke however caught a slight movement in the corner of his eye, and with a surge of chakra activated his Sharingan. Dropping the bag of takeout Sasuke launched a shuriken designed to let the person know he had been found out. Blowing his whistle, a useful item Temari had suggested he take out from his clan supplies, Sasuke then sneered and said, "You're caught. Might as well give yourself up."

The pervert, obviously realizing he had been found out immediately took off trying to outrun him. Sasuke of course leapt right after him, hoping the chase and fight would at least be interesting.

Frowning Sasuke slowly took in the features of the person he was chasing. From the rear it was either a very feminine man or a woman he was chasing. The black tight one-piece outfit and short brown jacket were lacking any identifying features. Long brown hair was flowing behind her as she leapt through the trees.

Temari, who had heard the sharp whistle, had started moving towards Sasuke when she spotted figures moving through the trees. Altering course Temari caught up with Sasuke and was leaping beside him through the treetops. "So our perverts a woman eh?" Temari asked quietly as she eyed the fleeing figure.

"Annoying but then they can't all be men." Sasuke said in a somewhat ironic tone "Fah lets end this quick."

Nodding Temari quickly put on a burst of speed and ran through a series of hand seals Sasuke couldn't quite see. The results were obvious however as three wind bullets streaked forward. Sasuke frowned as they missed but he then grinned as they exploded with a burst of air in front slamming backwards into their target effectively halting her.

Skidding to a halt Sasuke eyed the trim woman who was wearing her forehead protector as a belt. "Consider yourself caught pervert." Sasuke said with a sneer as he eyed the kunoichi.

Temari landed on another tree than with Sasuke, covering off another potential escape route. Keeping her fan ready Temari suddenly snapped her fan as the pervert suddenly dropped a smoke bomb. The smoke was quickly dispersed but all the two heard was a mocking laugh as the pervert called out "Better luck tomorrow. Better yet have the bishie cutie soak in baths."

Cursing under her breath Temari added, "That explains why the kunoichi bathing couldn't find her. They were looking for a man not a woman."

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he was seriously annoyed by the woman's remarks.

"We'll refocus the traps to the men's side. I'm marrying into a village of perverts. Kakashi reading those damn books then that woman." Temari snapped as she headed back to the hot springs.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered in a tone of agreement "Wasting time better spent training."

**1234567890**

Naruto fidgeted slightly as he waited for Temari to join him downstairs, she was taking a while to cleanup after they had ended the mission for the night. Naruto on the other hand after a quick sniff at his clothing had decided to throw on a clean jumpsuit and scrub his face thoroughly. To finish his preparations Naruto brushed his teeth thoroughly and gargled with mouthwash, he had picked up the bottle on the advice of Iruka and Kakashi. Having accomplished all that in ten minutes Naruto was left kicking his heels for another twenty as he grew progressively more and more wound up with nervous energy.

Naruto with an extra hard leap off the couch, causing it rock back against the wall, greeted Temari as she came down the stairs. "Wow" Naruto said with his mouth open and in a stunned tone "You look amazing Temari-chan."

Temari felt very pleased at Naruto's comment, she had rarely ever gone on dates before and most of those had been with Shinobi out to boost their career by trying to get to her father through her. For the past year she had ignored all the other date offers burnt by that reality. Naruto didn't care about politicking to pursue his career, and her father was irrelevant here in Konoha not to mention he was dead and buried.

"Thanks Naruto, that's sweet of you." Temari replied in a happy tone "My friend Mir helped me find this outfit, one of the few civilian ones I own." Rather modest, Temari felt comfortable in the combo of a knee length black skirt and a light red blouse, which was cut so her neck and most of her shoulders were exposed. Around her waist a wide white sash was tied and fell of to her right side.

Finishing it off Temari had let her hair fall down to her shoulders, and prevented it from failing into her face by pulling back the top layer into a hair clip. Made from sandalwood and burnished to a deep brown it was decorated with gold inlaid in an abstract pattern and was one of the few pieces of jewellery she had from her mother.

Blushing at this Naruto ducked his head for a moment and came up with a light frown and said concerned "Do you have any weapons on you?"

Nodding in approval at Naruto's instinctive reaction Temari whipped out a normal tessen fan from behind her back "A tessen, not to mention a few hidden kunai. You Naruto-kun?"

Naruto merely tapped his kunai pouch and whirled so Temari could see his equipment pouch "I'm prepared. Iruka let me know what the standard protocols are for treaty marriages. I have to make contact with any troublemakers first. Besides Sound or another village may target either of us purely for politics." Naruto pouted at this last comment.

Laughing a little, Naruto thought Temari's laugh sounded like bells ringing, Temari asked in an amused tone "So why would you want to be targeted by assassins anyway Naruto-kun?"

Lighting up with a wide grin Naruto replied happily "Simple, because they respect my abilities too much to take me on in a straight up fight. Only someone equal to Kage can take one on in a fight, got to send assassin's instead."

Securing her heels, they were only a few centimetres; Temari smiled indulgently at Naruto and replied "No because they're too afraid to take either of us on in battle. Until we reach that point any assassin's they send now we can practice on."

If anything Naruto's grin got even wider at this "Yosh your right Temari-chan. I almost for sorry for them. Almost." Taking Temari's hand Naruto started moving at a good pace in the dusk air.

**1234567890**

Taking small precise licks of her vanilla cone Temari revealed in the treat. Ice cream was made only the in rarest of occasions in Suna, cow's cream was expensive and difficult to keep and goat's milk, the common milk in Suna, made awful ice cream, so Temari was savouring every bit. Taking a glance at Naruto who was eating his chocolate cone rather messily, Temari couldn't help but grin.

Naruto was just so enthusiastic about everything he did, throwing himself into it wholeheartedly. Sure he might be a little crude in his manners, to be expected when Naruto was an orphan, but Gaara had been much worse. That brought Temari to a halt as a wave of homesickness surged through her. She missed teasing Kankurou about his latest face paint design, the new Gaara's tentative smiles and even the old Gaara's rough insistence that she cook spiced pancakes after a mission. Even though street vendors sold them Gaara only eat hers, it had been one of the few traditions that made them a family and a team. After a successful mission they and Baki would have spiced pancakes together.

Naruto noticing Temari's change in mood carefully swallowed his ice-cream and asked "Temari-chan what's wrong?"

Sighing a little Temari replied honestly "I'm missing my brothers, and the little rituals we had. Whenever we had a successful mission I'd make spiced pancakes, and all of us would eat them together including our Joûnin-sensei."

Thinking for a few moments Naruto said quietly "We could do that. Make pancakes together after we catch the pervert. Also you could write your brothers and send them a picture."

As a few tears built up in her eyes Temari managed to choke out past her tightening throat "I'd. I'd like that Naruto-kun." Temari remained quiet after that as she wrapped her hand in Naruto's. The two of them remained sitting on the park bench in silence long after they finished their cone.

**1234567890**

Gaara frowned as they neared Suna's gate in the early twilight, the first of the evening's stars twinkling above him. As they slipped through Suna's gates Gaara eyed Kankurou, Baki and their new team-mate Ame, a new Gênin who focused on genjutsu's. Oddly enough she ignored the bloody mess his jutsu's caused, though her fathers slaughterhouse probably got her used to the sight of blood. "Pancakes." Gaara said simply.

Baki and Kankurou eyed each other momentarily; as Temari refused to cook on missions and neither of them could cook so they mostly ate rations. Pancakes were beyond both of their skills, so it was with a hopeful look they turned to Ame with a hopeful look. Shaking her head Ame said, "I know a good street vendor."

"No." Gaara replied in a stern tone before adding in a much calmer tone "I will try making them." Pausing for several moments Gaara decided to add "Keep the vendor in mind."

So it was with rather severe case of nervousness the three waited for Gaara to emerge from the kitchen where many strange noises and sounds could be heard. When Gaara emerged with a platter filled with pancakes and slathered with cinnamon and butter, not to mention that he was dusted all over with flour, only Ame smiled slightly. Kankurou speared one pancake and cut into it nervously, after swallowing it Kankurou looked and smiled as he started grabbing more pancakes "S'good Gaara."

With that Gaara smiled slightly and said in a somewhat startled tone "Thank you."

Baki, moments later as he tried to pull a large number of the cakes onto his plate was stopped by a grip of sand. Turning to Gaara Baki didn't let his fear show, as he waited for Gaara to make a move.

"Temari would want us to mind our manners." Gaara said slowly, as he let Baki's arm go. Passing the platter to Ame, Gaara waited until she had served herself before taking his own share of pancakes. Throwing a mild glower at Kankurou who was busy shovelling pancakes into his mouth Gaara decided to simply eat his own neatly.

**1234567890**

As they reached the front step Temari felt her heart beat rapidly as she considered the kiss that Naruto had earned. The low hum of the porch light cast a soft glow warmly embracing the two of them, turning both blondes somewhat pale faces golden. With a quick glance down into Naruto's dancing blue eyes Temari sighed and softly said "I had a good time tonight Naruto."

Naruto in turn blushed and said "Me too." Racing through Naruto's mind was a rather one-track refrain 'will she kiss me, she kiss me, kiss me, kiss, kiss, kis, ki, k'. So when Temari lowered her head and lightly placed her lips against his Naruto's mind exploded in a wave of light. Focusing only on the kiss Naruto began kissing back; letting his lips communicate the desires and joys of his heart. Reaching out with his hands, Naruto snaked one arm around Temari's waist and the other under her shoulder to bring her closer.

Temari in turn leaned deeper into Naruto's embrace and brought her hands to his face cupping his checks. All of Temari's doubts, loneliness, homesickness, and fears for the future seemed pointless in light of the kiss. At a later date Temari would have described it as a moment her soul roared with love, in the heat of the moment however Temari felt as if a rainbow was exploding in her brain. Time was standing still for her and Naruto as their kiss continued on forever, welding together an instant when the two of them were one incandescent star.

Yet as with all good things the kiss came to an end, and as both Temari and Naruto slowly and reluctantly parted from each other. After a swallow to unfreeze his tongue Naruto gazed into Temari's teal eyes and said in an awestruck voice "Wow." Nothing else was said for a minute as the pair held hands and lost themselves in the others eyes.

In a rather serious tone a man's voice called out, bringing the moment to an end with a rather straightforward "Yo."


	11. Chapter 10

**Engaged**

by Fitzgerald

Chapter 10

"Yo."

Naruto reacted instinctively creating a guard of kage bunshins who promptly pulled out kunai as they turned towards the voice. Temari had her tessen in one hand and the other in Naruto's pouch pulling out a smoke bomb by feel. In the three seconds it took Naruto to recognize Jiraiya all of his bunshins were preparing to attack.

"Damn it Ero-Sennin. What do you want?" Naruto grumbled as he released the bunshins. Temari realizing that Naruto knew this man took a long look at perverted hermit. Sure his first layer suggested he was a hermit of some sort but underneath that were signs of a competent and serious Shinobi.

"Giving you two early presents." Jiraiya said keeping his tone serious to indicate he was here on business not pleasure.

Naruto caught Jiraiya's tone and smartened up, Jiraiya only acted this way when he was serious about something. "Hai. You might as well come in then." Blinking for a moment Naruto recalled his basic manners and introduced Jiraiya to Temari. "Subaka no Temari, Jiraiya Gama Sennin. Jiraiya, Temari."

In a loud stage whisper Naruto added, "While he's powerful Jiraiya's also a super pervert who writes the books Kakashi-sensei reads. He's the number one suspect when it comes to perverts peeking."

"Yatta! Don't tell her that!" Jiraiya proclaimed as he grabbed Naruto and gave him a good shake "Baki! Plus stop calling me Ero-Sennin!"

Putting things together Temari watched Konoha's most powerful Shinobi, Jiraiya the Frog Sannin, act rather like a fool as her own future husband mocked him back by making faces. The shouting match between the two carried on for less than a minute before Temari's instincts cut in and she reached up and grabbed Jiraiya's ear. Dragging Jiraiya, who was choking Naruto, inside Temari growled, "Behave!"

Sitting the two down on the couch Temari crossed her arms and glared down at Naruto and Jiraiya. With a raised eyebrow Temari tapped her left foot and in a sing-song voice "Boys do you realize why I'm upset with both of you."

With hangdog expressions Jiraiya and Naruto exchanged shame filled glances and quietly said at the same time "No Temari."

With her index finger Temari carefully aimed it at Jiraiya "You are an adult, a Sannin of Konoha and old enough to be a grandfather. Behaving like an eight year old civilian is simply unacceptable." Jiraiya slumped even further and said, "Yes mam."

Turning her finger like a weapon it landed on Naruto and in Temari said in a disappointed tone "Naruto in this house we will have certain standards of behaviour. We will not greet guests with shouting matches and childish behaviour. Even if he is a pervert, and you act that way while training with him."

"Yes Temari-chan." Naruto added as he collapsed into himself shrinking beneath Temari's scolding.

Nodding as she noticed her message was received Temari changed her tone to a brisk cheerful one "Good now that we have that straightened out Jiraiya-sama you wanted to tell us something."

Stretching outwards Jiraiya filled his side of the couch and with a serious tone said, "First off I want to create a securely sealed room to store your jutsu scrolls and other secret knowledge. By the time I'm done it will be secure as humanly possible."

Nodding at this Temari asked "A buried chamber or regular room?"

"Buried, to prevent an arsonist from having an easy time. Naruto can dig it out in addition to a root cellar over the next few days. I'll lay it out for him tomorrow morning." Jiraiya answered quietly.

Nodding at this Temari said simply "Good I haven't touched the sealed scroll box my brothers gave me for lack of security."

Jiraiya suddenly shifted the mood as he whipped out two carefully wrapped presents and let his perverted grin cross his face "Signed original copies of mine and my nieces works, Icha Icha and Ten Ten, the number one choice for men and woman's literature."

Naruto his present in hand froze suddenly, Kakashi had mentioned Temari's rule the other day. Glancing at Temari who had frozen in place as well Naruto sensed the coming storm; her temper was building up at the books Ero-Sennin had given them. He was guessing that other series was something a female pervert version of Kakashi-sensei would read, although hopefully not out in public.

Jiraiya his perverted leer growing larger added unwisely "I figured sure Naruto may be a touch young but why not make sure the wedding nights a blast eh. A bit of a guide and hint manual I might add that's proven a tonic to thousands of marriages."

A sour expression passed over Jiraiya as he added in a disappointed tone "Its not as if there's going to be any more of the Ten Ten series anyway. Not with my niece squandering her gift by doing that awful series, the horrible things she's making my male characters do. She's sold out, no poetry, no art just straightforward yaio smut. A terrible, terrible waste."

Diverting Temari, whose twitching eyebrow was a fair indicator of an explosive force building, Naruto asked quickly "Eh. Eh, Ero-Sennin what does she look like any way?"

"Don't call me that Baki!" Jiraiya proclaimed instantly before adding, "Tsune usually wears a black one piece outfit and a short jacket, why?"

Groaning Naruto said, "I knew you were involved in our latest mission somehow. Is your entire family perverted?"

Leaping up Jiraiya struck a proud pose and said, "Not just perverts kid, super perverts! My grandfather however." Here Jiraiya had to pause and wipe away a tear "The man who taught me everything I know, well he was an ultimate pervert. We will never see his like again in our lifetime."

Temari had enough, in an ice-cold tone she stated bluntly "I'm going to bed. The books had better not be here in the morning." Heading upstairs the two male Shinobi watched her in a shared silence, Temari however was fuming, two out four of Naruto's role models were perverts, damn it she wasn't going to put up with a perverted household.

"Good job Ero-Sennin." Naruto stated in a sour tone, the evening had been going great until Jiraiya showed up. "Now your perverted behaviour has made Temari-chan mad at me."

Shrugging his shoulders as if this was of minor consequence Jiraiya replied, "She'll get over it. More importantly have you told her about your prisoner yet?"

Naruto froze and frowned at this and in a quiet tone said "No." Squirming a little Naruto added in a hollow tone "I just wanted to be normal for once, date you know without being burdened by that."

Jiraiya let his face freeze at this, with the burdens Naruto carried and the others he was about to lay on the kid; his desire to be normal was understandable. Yet normalcy was never going to be Naruto's path, he desire to be Hokage, his parents, and yes the Kyuubi itself prevented that. A look of sympathy filled Jiraiya's eyes and he said, "Naruto you're not normal. Out of all the Gênin in your class only your team-mate Sasuke comes close to being as far from normal as you are. However Temari isn't normal either, her brother is Shukaku's medium, she's the former Kazekages daughter, and now is in a treaty marriage. That doesn't mean I don't understand your desire."

"I don't want a treaty marriage." Naruto said bluntly "I want a real one. I never said it out loud but one of my dreams was to always be one of those proud parents at the Academy, to have the Clan name Uzumaki known and respected throughout Konoha."

Jiraiya felt his gut twist at this, should he tell Naruto about Akatsuki or not, then in an instant Jiraiya made his decision. Staring Naruto in the eye Jiraiya said with as much honesty as he could muster "Tell her before the engagement. I have news that you and your future brother-in-law will need to know, and that conversation won't withstand secrets."

Frowning Naruto got up and started moving upstairs "I understand. Would you take the books with you? Now is not the time."

Jiraiya simply gave a perverted grin and replied "You got it kid. Besides it will make your bachelor party all the more fun."

**1234567890**

Temari was crying herself to sleep, something she hadn't done since she first saw Gaara transform. Yet this time it wasn't because of utter terror, no Temari let her salty tears flow because she was so out of place here. The scents were wrong, the sky was wrong; just so much green was wrong and even worse was the cold eyes she felt wherever she went.

That easy banter between Naruto and Jiraiya crystallized something; here in Konoha she was utterly alone. Only the forced relationship with Naruto was her lifeline here, it was his friends, his team-mates that she knew. Even back in Suna Temari had her classmates, her friends, teachers and acquaintances; no matter how many feared to come close because of Gaara at least she had people.

Yet that was why she wanted a normal relationship with Naruto, to be the special woman he courted, wooed and succeeded in getting her to marry him. Against the harsh reality of their assignment tonight had been a pleasant illusion, a sweet figment to ease her heart. That kiss though, Naruto too would want that illusion, what had Iruka and Kakashi said. Ah yes, her future husband was an orphan, a pariah of the village for whom family was important. Why not, they were both orphans who were affected by demons, her brother and the Kitsune that killed his parents.

Sitting up Temari wanted someone to hold, to cry silently into, and to spill her heart too. However she didn't want it to be Naruto, not when so many of her hopes, fears and dreams revolved around him. With a quick slice of her thumb Temari moved her hand through seals and pushed her chakra out as she summoned the one friend she would always have. Her quiet cry of "Kuchiyose no jutsu" was met with a puff of smoke.

A weasel nearly two metres long, wearing a black vest, red sash and holding a sickle looked up questioning at his mistress. This wasn't her room and it wasn't a battle. Kamatari however was suddenly hugged tightly and felt tears soak into his fur; acting on instinct he wrapped himself around her. This was something he hadn't done in years, in fact since he had first formed his contract with her. As Temari stroked his fur Kamatari asked in his rough direct tone "Oy, what's wrong?"

"Everything." Temari said as she began spilling her fears and doubts to her summon and friend.

**1234567890**

Naruto sat cross-legged on his bed watching the trees through his window. Tonight until Ero-Sennin had shown up had been magical. For once in his life Naruto had felt normal, hell felt special to someone and had someone special with him. His body was aching for Temari, for the look in her eyes, for that utter lack of fear she had for him, like a drug he craved.

He was terrified that once she found about the Kyuubi his chance at a normal relationship would be cut off. No that any relationship would cut off and she'd marry someone else. Sasuke and Shikamaru were the obvious choices, after all Sasuke was special and Shikamaru was brilliant just as Temari was. After all her brother had a demon in him, why should her husband.

Out of all those Naruto knew there was no one he could talk too, Kakashi-sensei was too weird to ask about relationships, and Iruka-sensei wouldn't get it. Even Naruto knew Iruka had no luck dating, and wasn't looking to get serious. If only Old man Hokage was here, he'd have the best advice. Yet he was dead, so now Naruto had no one he could talk too.

Then Naruto frowned and smiled as he realized that he did have someone to talk too, a father who no doubt could give him serious advice. Shucking off his nightclothes and into his regular outfit Naruto opened his door and headed down the stairs. Moving quietly he slipped his sandals on and started moving to the river.

Gathering his chakra Naruto concentrated hard as it visibly flared around him and then biting his thumb began to summon. As the smoke cleared a giant frog sat puffing on his pipe and in a voice that matched his size Gamabunta asked "Oh, what do you want Naruto?"

Leaping off Gamabunta's head to take a seat on a tree branch level with Gamabunta Naruto said in voice fraught with tension "I need advice and someone to talk too. With Old Man Hokage dead, I couldn't think of anyone else. See with the war with Sand over they did a peace treaty and know I have to marry Temari."

Taking a long pull on his pipe Gamabunta frowned and then let out a large cloud of smoke. "I see. I bet Jiraiya suggested something perverted huh." At Naruto's nod Gamabunta smiled slightly and said, "Right start from the beginning kid."

**A/N**

My apologies for the short chapter, I'm currently trying to figure out how to get Naruto on the road to find Tsunade. Writers block is frustrating the crap out of me at the moment. Hopefully I'll have a breakthrough other wise I have a little Ino/Naruto drabble I'll work on.


	12. Chapter 11

**Engaged**

by Fitzgerald

**Chapter 11**

Naruto heaved a sigh as he gazed at the massive pile of dirt before him. The results of three days of digging on top of the patrols to catch Jiraiya's niece peeping at the onsen had garnered Naruto a big and deep hole in the backyard of Temari's new house.

'Cause I doubt she'll want to keep me around when Temari finds out the truth,' Naruto thought sadly. 'Yet another kick to the ol' Uzumaki nuts. Well I can always find someplace to crash whenever she kicks me out, hopefully Iruka-sensei won't mind me staying with him for a few days.'

Clenching his shovel tightly Naruto shook his head like a dog shaking off water and said with a slight grin on his face. "Well I figured out something useful about Kage Bunshin and my favoured element so I gained something from this."

"Oy, you lot ready to start sinking the pillars?" Naruto called out to the bunshins down in the hole of what was to be a root cellar.

"Ready over here!" a pair of bunshin's called out in the left corner nearest the house.

Waving another team of bunshin's forward Naruto watched them slowly lower one of the prepared corner pillars into place.

Jiraiya had shown up yesterday and unsealed a whole pile of building supplies and strict instructions. Fortunately he understood Naruto and had painted the ends of the critical posts and beams so all Naruto had to do was match colour to colour.

As the pillar was secured into the hole dug for it Naruto stabbed the shovel into the dirt pile and grabbed the large mallet. He'd hammer the pillar into place while another few bunshins were preparing the quick set concrete.

'Thwack', Naruto imagined the kitsunes face as he swung and struck into the pillar of hardwood.

'Thwack', Temari proclaiming him a monster and wanting nothing to do with him.

'Thwack', Naruto looking on from the outside while another guy in a formal kimono was on stage with Temari.

'Thwack', Instead of a horde of blue-eyed blond haired brats spilling forth from the Academy after driving the Sensei's crazy Naruto was left looking on alone.

'Thwack', Everyone else had somebody but Naruto was alone and no doubt an old pervert like Jiraiya.

'Swing', Naruto paused at the lack of expected thwack of wood hitting wood as he pounded out his frustrations.

Looking up Naruto noticed Temari standing there with the mallet in hand and a set look on her face.

"Let the bunshin's finish up with that pillar, we need to talk," Temari stated before wrinkling her nose. "Wash up first though."

"Alright," Naruto said with a nod and noticed that not only was he dirt covered but he reeked of sweat.

.oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo. .oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo. .oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo.

Washed up Naruto slipped on a clean t-shirt and pair of shorts, his other jumpsuits were drying in the laundry room and the one he had been wearing today was dirty as all get out.

Making his way slowly downstairs Naruto paused at the bottom of the stairs.

'I've been avoiding this for the last three days now, time to face up and tell Temari the truth,' Naruto thought to himself. 'I can't tell her after the ceremony.'

Temari glanced up at Naruto as he made his way into the kitchen and pulled up a seat across from her. The last three days had been difficult with both of them starting then suddenly stopping attempts at real conversation. They had spoken more on the mission than they had in the last three days alone together.

"Is there some reason you aren't talking with me, that you don't want me?" Temari asked using all her experience to keep the hurt from leaking through. She was effectively alone here in Konoha, scant weeks after Suna raided it, and here to fulfil a treaty marriage to keep the peace. Add to that she already had begun thinking of a future with Naruto, making the best of the situation, the silence between them had hurt.

"It's me that you won't want," Naruto said looking down as he clenched his fists. Then bringing his head up and staring into Temari with glowing blue eyes Naruto stated in a low but strong tone, "Gaara and me are alike. We both have."

"We both have monsters inside us," Naruto bit off. "Which is why you shouldn't want me around just like practically everyone does."

Temari just sat there stunned as she processed Naruto's statement, shock showing on her face. It made sense, after all the only other teen Temari knew with chakra reserves equal to Naruto's was Gaara. That second red chakra Naruto pulled out to summon Gamabunta, and fight Gaara. Why Gaara changed after fighting Naruto.

"The Kyuubi, that's why you henged Gamabunta into the Kyuubi," Temari answered as she put the pieces together. "Ichibi versus the Kyuubi."

"Yes," Naruto answered as he sat still, blood slowly flowing from his clenched fists.

Temari quickly ran through the way Naruto was treated, the gazes he got, and all the other details she had picked up from him this last while. "It doesn't press on you does it, the way Shukaku does Gaara."

Blinking at this Naruto paused at Temari's interested tone. "Ah no, well only if I get really, really pissed. Then I start drawing on it unconsciously. Otherwise I have to want to talk with it, and there's no way I want to do that unless I have too. I didn't even know about it until I graduated from the Academy."

"Idiot," Temari said suddenly in an affectionate tone, "you were worried about that. Gaara's infinitely scarier than you. That's why you've been avoiding me these last few days."

Shaking her head Temari stood up, grabbed a basin and started filling it with water. "Lets clean up your hands and bandage them up. It's not like the Yondaime Hokage decided to deliberately seal the Kyuubi in you as a weapon right. He just did it to protect the Village. By the way you fling kage bunshin about it gave you a substantial boost to your chakra."

Watching Temari wash and bandage his hands Naruto just sat there in shock, he had just told Temari something that still scared the crap out of him occasionally and she just brushed it off.

"Well I'm not the best at healing wounds, more like causing them but that should do for now," Temari said giving Naruto a broad grin as she finished bandaging his hands. "Come on lets go blow some cash and hit the cinema there's a stupid kung fu movie playing that should be fun."

Getting a goofy grin on his face Naruto examined the roughly bandaged palms of his hand and said, "Why not, lets get going Temari-chan!"

'Things are going to be all right,' Naruto thought, 'I was making a mountain out of a molehill there. Gaara's way scary than me, chibi-Naruto is much too cute to be anything other than attractive to Temari-chan.'

.oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo. .oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo. .oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo.

"So?"

"Naruto told me earlier this evening Jiraiya-sama," Temari answered as she ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately. "It explains a lot, but I know there's a difference between Naruto and the demon sealed in him."

"Good," Jiraiya said seriously. "I used doton jutsu's to tunnel out a secure room for your scrolls underneath this place. The access is through the pantry and I'll show both of you how to access it later. First though."

Jiraiya gestured for both Naruto and Temari to sit, letting a small smirk show as both unconsciously moved in closer together. They really did make a cute couple. It was just too bad he couldn't get Naruto into the Oiroke no Jutsu and have the two pose for him in some silky little numbers.

"This is an A class secret," Jiraiya stressed. "You can tell no one unless I give you permission. Kakashi already knows however, so if I'm not around talk to him."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically to show he understood while Temari acknowledged Jiraiya's orders with a narrowing of her eyes.

"An organization of S-class missing nins named Akatsuki is on the move. Among their plans and goals is a plan to capture and secure all nine bijuu. How and why they are planning on doing just such a thing I don't know yet," Jiraiya said stressing the last word. "But they've already successfully captured two Jinchuuriki and extracted the Biju sealed within them. Both Naruto and Gaara are on their list of targets."

Temari stiffened at this, both her younger brother and husband to be were targets of S-class missing nins. That they wanted to take the Biju and use them for some purpose was frightening. What was worse was that two men in her life were being targeted.

Feeling Temari's hand slip into his, Naruto gave it a light squeeze and was rewarded with Temari grasping his hand even tighter.

'Man I've already tangled with Orochimaru and he was just toying with Sasuke and me in the Forest. To face that level of a threat,' Naruto thought concerned. 'I need to improve and fast.'

"So when are we going to train Ero-Sennin," Naruto asked a fierce glimmer in his eyes. "I've got a long way to go if I'm going to be kicking their asses all over the place. Plus when are we going to tell Gaara about these guys."

"You don't back down do you brat. Do you have any idea of the gap between you and the members of Akatsuki is," Jiraiya stated in a mildly impressed tone. "So after you two have the big public hoopla making you an officially engaged couple we'll be going on a little training journey together, just the two of us."

"What about Temari-chan?" Naruto asked instantly.

"I got word your old Sensei and other delegates are arriving in town on the day of the ceremony, I'll have a brief for him to pass onto your brother," Jiraiya answered with a wave of his hands. "Plus with the general shortage of ninja right now Team Kakashi will be getting assigned to the Academy."

"Teaching," Temari said astonished. "They'll let me teach at your Academy?"

"Low risk mission with a good number of other Chuunin around," Jiraiya explained. "Besides which it's the best way for you to tap into the social network of ninja here in town."

Temari nodded at this as Naruto sat there trying to figure out just what Jiraiya was thinking of.

'He's right after all, I'll end up talking with various parents before and after class. A good number of whom will be either active or retired ninja. Academy teachers and medic nins after all are said to be the best-informed ninja of what's going on in town,' Temari contemplated Jiraiya's plan.

"Alright," Temari stated with a quick nod. Then her features turned fierce as she remembered just what they wanted her to say at the engagement ceremony.

"Iruka and Kakashi came up with a little something for the ceremony in question, no point in not spiffing it up a bit, and were inspired by the Wind Maidens. After all any student of mine has to have a fine appreciation for the dramatic," Jiraiya stated boldly as he rose to his feet and struck a pose. "The Gallant Jiraiya may find your pranks childish Naruto but at least you went for big, bold and dramatic ones!"

Opening the scroll Jiraiya tossed her Temari glanced through and a little evil smile of anticipation rose on her lips. The Wind Maidens after all had been a marital order of well, nuns, mikos and those women unwilling to bend to a man in Wind Country. None of the Maiden's who had married to secure alliances had gone as meek subservient brides, their pride wouldn't stand it, no they had gone as equals.

Even though Suna had mostly absorbed them and their traditions, Temari wasn't the only daiteseen wielder after all, the main temple still existed and with it certain traditional ceremonies. Her grandmother had sequestered herself away there over a decade ago shortly after Gaara's birth. This was an engagement ceremony Temari could perform gladly, there was no prostrating herself before Naruto and Konoha.

Yes the promise of heirs was still there, but for herself and Suna also. Pleased, Temari stated happily. "I'd kiss them for this, but since Naruto's already got two perverted role models."

Grabbing Naruto with both hands Temari dragged him onto her lap and started kissing him fiercely.

Slightly startled Naruto quickly began kissing back, opening his mouth to Temari's questing tongue and battling back with his own.

Hands moving hesitantly Naruto straddled Temari and hooked one hand behind her head and started running the other down her back in a slow caress.

Jiraiya just grinned pervertedly, 'Now that was kiss to write about. You're doing fine Naruto. Not to mention Temari will thank me after my month of additional training beyond the Rasengan.'

.oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo. .oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo. .oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo.

Sasuke snorted as he watched the pervert fall for the trap they had set for her. Around the same time of day he had found her previously Naruto sent two kage bunshins, one of which had henged into imitating him, into the outdoor onsen. Shortly afterwards Naruto had bunshins henged into Neji and oddly enough the dead ice user Haku enter the onsen, all the while muttering about bishi's and traps.

Evidence, that apart from Temari, that his teammates were all perverts was provided when Sakura started to leak small amounts of blood from her nose as she whispered commands to Naruto. Commands Naruto thankfully refused due to the looks of disgust on his teammates face. Sasuke unfortunately had a good idea of just what Sakura was urging Naruto into doing, the down side of fan girls as they often left bits of their writings about.

So with the trap set Sasuke could only snort in amusement as the target slipped into a prime peeping spot and started giggling furiously. Unrolling the tag Naruto's occasional teacher Jiraiya had passed along to them, Sasuke nodded to Temari and got the go signal. Suppressing his chakra Sasuke felt Temari's jutsu take effect, letting him glide silently into position behind his target. Slapping the tag on her back and filling it with chakra he let a small smirk edge up, a Special Joûnin she shouldn't have been caught by Gênin, even if he was an Uchiha.

"You've been caught," Sasuke said confidently as the rest of his team joined him on the tree.

"Oy, oy don't even think of breaking the tag as Ero-Sennin made it himself just for you," Naruto stated clearly as he released the bunshins down in the springs. "Revenge for what you did to his perverted books."

"Come along quietly and take your punishment with dignity," Temari stated in a cold tone.

Tsune after glancing at Temari merely nodded, the trouble she'd be in was minor and more embarrassing than anything else. Likely a fine or two but an autographed copy of one her books would get her out of most trouble. Sasuke then quickly manacled Tsune with chakra suppressing cuffs that cut off her ability to mold chakra with her hands.

Sasuke removed the tag and the five of them moved out in formation with Tsune in between Sasuke and Naruto as they headed to the Hokage's tower. An epic fight it had not been, but all in all Sasuke was pleased with how things had gone. Fighting fair wasn't supposed to be in the Shinobi's handbook, something he had been forgetting lately. Hadn't that been one of the rules the Academy had drilled into them a single strike for victory.

Glancing over at Naruto Sasuke had to repress a snort of dismay, while he had been mastering the Academy lessons his teammate was mastering the lessons of surprise, deception, evasion and trickery. Yet for the most part except for the occasional application he had forgotten his hard won skills for acting like a Samurai of legend. Now if he could just harness Naruto's ability to prank and cause chaos, oh yes Itachi wouldn't know what had hit him.

"Why are you so happy," Naruto grumbled as they neared the Hokage tower.

"Just wondering why you're so foolish," Sasuke rebutted.

"Oh yah. Don't call me foolish."

"Why not when you so obviously are."

"So kawaiii!" was Tsune response as she stepped behind the two boys and copped a feel of both boys' behinds.

"Hey," was the shared shout of outrage from both boys as they turned and glared at their prisoner.

Before the street theatre could continue and before Tsune finished remarking quietly to Sakura "Woooh now if only those two would start making...'' Temari had grabbed the prisoner and started marching her back towards the Hokage's tower.

Sasuke merely snorted and continued on his way remarking quietly. "Your a fool for disregarding all those skills you developed pranking the village Naruto."

Struck by the remark Naruto sat there for a few moments before grapping Sakura who was standing there with a blank expression and a bit of blood leaking from her nose after them. Naruto however was grumbling under his breath about developing a version of his Oiroke no Jutsu to affect women perverts. Then about traps as well to get both in one fell swoop.

.oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo. .oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo. .oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo.

After receiving her and Naruto's pay stub Temari let her mission mask drop as she turned about and smiled. Not smirked, snarled or with an air of genuine superiority, but smiled happily especially at Naruto. "Right everybody back to our place there's something I want to do as a team."

Sakura paused and began to indicate her refusal when a pleading look from Naruto caught her and she answered hesitantly, "Yes."

Sasuke however let out a positive sounding "Hnnn" and the foursome moved out through the streets of Konoha letting the summer sun beat down on them.

The normally quiet Sasuke, and loud Naruto were both engaged in silent thought as they made their way towards Naruto and Temari's house. Temari however was pleasantly chatting with her fellow kunoichi about the practical methods of using kunai in battle. Sakura unsurprisingly enough had read a lot, and from deeper sources beyond the usual academy texts.

"So who was correct Hattun or Irika's four rules of using kunai," Sakura asked in a polite but interested tone.

"Neither," Temari said after a moments thought. "Both assumed the user was male and a certain ideal height and reach. Namely themselves. Kizan's five rules are certainly practical enough though if you apply chakra, I usually follow his advice when in combat. Going for fatal instant kill blows when you don't have surprise is a waste."

"Limb strikes to disable and slow then opponent," Sakura said shortly after recalling the passage in question.

"Correct. That's where that weapons user, Tenten right?" Temari paused as she waited for Sakura to correct her or give her the affirmative. "Right she kept trying to engage me at a distance with her weapons when she would have been better off closing the distance and engaging in hand to hand combat."

After reflecting for a moment Temari added. "Not that would have helped I still would have won anyway, but she would have stood a better chance."

Sasuke decided to add his own thoughts to the conversation. "True your close combat skills aren't as strong as your distance skills."

Temari nodded at this and added. "Which is why I make sure to practice those skills with and without my fan. No need to make it a fatal weakness."

The foursome continued on in an amiable conversation about various Shinobi weapons, while the three of them did as Naruto remained quiet and thinking. That was until they entered the duo's new home and Temari gestured for Naruto to start laying the table as she began gathering the materials required for spiced pancakes together.

"Its an tradition I had with my old team. We'd all have spiced pancakes after a mission together before going off to relax individually," Temari said quietly as she moved quickly through practiced motions as she mixed batter.

"Definitely better than ramen," Sakura said quickly "Deserts are the greatest."

Frowning at the shockingly disrespect Sakura showed towards ramen Naruto was about to verbally disagree. However when he looked towards Temari and saw the shy, small but happy smile on her face Naruto kept quiet. So after a deep breath Naruto asked, "Milk alright for everybody?"

Taking the chorus of yeses and the "Hn" from Sasuke as approval Naruto poured everybody a glass as he watched Temari flip the pancakes skilfully about the grill. So much so that he didn't notice Sakura pull it out of his hands and begin mopping the spilt milk that came from his overflowing glass.

The sharp but pleasing scents of the pancakes as they were laid out in the centre of the table brought Naruto's attention back to the world as he sat down and Temari quickly served everyone. With butter slowly melting on them all four gave a heartfelt cry as they began to dig into the treat as one team.

The End For Now

.oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo. .oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo. .oOo..oOo..oOo. .oOo..oOo. .oOo.

**Author's Notes:** Man it's nearly been a year. Well only a few more chapters left to go before I decide to wrap this fic up, I've decided on the direction I'm taking it in.

Other Naruto projects are currently on the pot however, and mostly up at Hawk's TFF.

These include

Yamazakura: Sword of the Wild Cherry Tree; The Fight at the Bridge goes really different. Sakura ends up sealed inside Zabuza's chakra sword wielded by Naruto, and changes roll on from there.

Flash of Orange; Naruto develops Shunpo from Bleach before graduating a year early from the Academy. He's fast, furious, and orange as ever and meeting a whole new team.

Mission Complete; Playing on the common fanon concept of Kakashi playing utter favorites whilst training Team 7; twist is I'm using a logical reason - Kakashi's just a lazy SOB, Naruto trains himself and Sakura up using seemingly ridiculous methods. Cliched yes, funny here's hoping, and using crazy Saotome style training.

Ciao


End file.
